T1 : Le cabinet du Docteur Monroe
by Lilisu
Summary: Loki a réussi à échapper à son arrestation et a téléporté son derrière de diva dans une bourgade ridicule où il fait la connaissance d'un docteur aussi impudent que distrayant...
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est ma première fanfic sur ce fandom, je reste donc ouverte aux critiques constructives tant qu'elles restent polies et convenables. Cette histoire se passe à la fin du film Avengers.

 **Pour ce qui est de mon rythme de publication** , en général il est assez régulier, mais je sors d'une crise de page blanche de plusieurs mois et j'ai des cours assez chronophages, donc je ne garantis pas de publication régulière. Je m'excuse d'avance si je me vois contrainte à l'avenir de laisser cette histoire en suspens, même si ça m'arrive rarement.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

Aoutch.

Telle fut la première pensée de Loki lorsqu'il revint à lui, couché dans un cratère au milieu de nulle part.

Bon, se relever.

Le Dieu du Chaos s'appuya sur son coude pour soulever son corps de quelques centimètres, mais retomba aussitôt en sifflant de douleur. D'accord, bras droit : cassé. Le gauche eut un peu plus de succès, et le grand brun réussit à s'asseoir sans trop de casse. Il tâta sa cage thoracique et découvrit quelques côtes fracturées. Il avait sûrement une cheville foulée, vu la drôle de tête que tirait sa botte en cuir. La pauvre avait au moins doublé de volume.

Un genre de barre de métal (mais que foutait-elle là, Loki aurait bien aimé le savoir) l'avait transpercé de part en part au niveau du ventre, et ça faisait un mal de chien, évidemment.

Le Dieu d'Asgard inspira profondément et, serrant les dents, tira d'un coup sec sur la barre pour la déloger de son torse et juguler l'hémorragie avec le peu de magie qui lui restait. Puis, essoufflé, il regarda où il se trouvait.

On aurait dit un genre de terrain vague rempli de caillasse et de mauvaises herbes, mais Loki entendait des voitures non loin de là. Il devait être quelque part en ville, mais où exactement ? Il avait dû se téléporter à la hâte et n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à une destination. Résultat, il s'était retrouvé suspendu dans le ciel à quarante mètres du sol et avait chuté comme une pierre à la rencontre de cette sympathique poutre métallique (Oui, une poutre. Si vous étiez à la place de Loki, vous auriez vous aussi une tendance à l'exagération).

Enfin, au moins il n'était pas en prison.

Le Dieu en morceaux ramassa sa nouvelle meilleure ennemie (la poutre, donc) et s'en servit comme d'une canne pour se lever et se diriger d'un pas chancelant vers la civilisation. Quand il atteignit enfin la rue, le soir tombait et l'éclairage de rue s'était déjà mis en marche. Loki maudit sa cheville enflée et le monstre vert qui l'avait poussé à la fuite un peu plus tôt dans la journée et se mit à la recherche de…

De quoi au fait ?

Bah, en fait, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était soigner ses blessures et se replonger dans ses plans de conquête de cette foutue planète. Mais pour ça, il allait devoir a) soit trouver un abri et se reposer le temps de récupérer assez de magie pour se soigner ou b) trouver un Midgardien assez naïf pour avoir pitié de lui et l'aider.

Conclusion, il était plutôt mal barré.

Loki traîna donc sa pauvre carcasse dans la rue jonchée de papiers gras et attendit un miracle pendant son avancée à la vitesse d'un escargot.

Et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le miracle se produisit.

Alors qu'il s'appuyait contre un lampadaire pour souffler un peu, le Dieu des Menteurs tourna la tête vers la droite et aperçut une plaque métallique placardée sur une des maisons. En s'approchant un peu, il put déchiffrer ce que disait le panneau.

 _Dr E. Monroe  
Médecin généraliste_

N'en croyant pas sa chance, le fils adoptif d'Odin claudiqua jusqu'à la porte et frappa doucement avant de glapir parce qu'il avait oublié que son bras droit était cassé. Entendant des pas résonner dans le couloir, Loki se hâta de ravaler ses larmes et se redressa aussi dignement qu'il le put sur sa béquille improvisée.

Enfin, la porte pivota sur ses gonds et le guérisseur midgardien apparut.

Heu…

Tiens ?

Voilà qui était inattendu. Le docteur E. Monroe était une jeune femme brune aux yeux gris et apparemment épuisée vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une chemise noire et d'une jupe grise assez hideuse.

\- C'est à quel sujet ? demanda poliment la mortelle en enlevant les lunettes qu'elle portait pour les coincer en haut de son crâne.

Son regard morne s'ajusta après quelques secondes et la femme pâlit en voyant son visiteur.

\- Ah ! Mais vous êtes le taré qui a démoli New York ! s'écria-t-elle en essayant de refermer la porte.

Loki haussa un sourcil indigné et, d'une poussée de son bras intact, empêcha la petite brune de parvenir à ses fins.

\- Mais lâchez cette porte espèce de malade ! Je ne veux pas de problèmes !

-Laissez-moi entrer dans votre sanatorium, mortelle. J'ai besoin de soins, ordonna posément Loki en essayant d'oublier qu'elle l'avait insulté, non pas une, mais _deux fois_.

\- Mortelle ? Ah, c'est vrai, à la télé ils ont dit que vous étiez un genre de dieu. Bon sang, vous devez vraiment avoir un gros problème d'ego… Ah bah justement, je vois d'ici vos chevilles qui enflent.

\- Ça peut s'expliquer facilement, l'une d'elles est foulée. Bon, vous comptez me laisser sur le pas de votre porte encore longtemps ? Il commence à faire froid.

Le docteur le dévisagea avec impertinence.

\- Pour ce que j'en ai à faire, de votre confort ! Combien d'innocents avez-vous tués, avec votre armée de monstres ?! Et à Stuttgart ?

Bon, ok, il en avait marre. Loki attrapa la malheureuse par la gorge et serra un peu, histoire de lui montrer qui était le patron. Il observa avec curiosité le visage de son interlocutrice changer de couleur, puis l'écouta suffoquer.

\- Alors, vous me laissez entrer maintenant ? siffla-t-il.

Elle acquiesça tout en le fusillant du regard et se massa la gorge quand il la relâcha.

\- Je vous déteste, cracha-t-elle dans sa direction alors qu'il entrait dans son cabinet. Si seulement je pouvais vous tuer à grands coups de pieds au cul…

\- Prenez un ticket, plaisanta Loki en se laissant tomber dans un divan qui passait par là. Bon, alors, comme je le disais, ma cheville est foulée, j'ai quelques côtes cassées, mon bras droit également, et j'ai comme un grand trou béant dans l'abdomen.

Plantée au milieu de la salle d'attente, le docteur le regarda avec un dédain à peine dissimulé. Elle alla chercher de quoi recoudre le blessé et de la pommade pour la cheville, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour les os fracturés, à part poser temporairement une attelle.

Loki détesta le grand sourire sadique que la jeune femme afficha en ruinant son costume avec des ciseaux.

* * *

\- Bon, voilà, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant, fit le docteur Monroe en se relevant.

\- C'est très bien, merci pour votre gentillesse, persifla Loki en lui retournant un sourire en coin.

La petite brune le fusilla du regard pour la millième fois de la soirée et jura intérieurement qu'elle ne resterait plus jamais travailler après la fermeture. Elle tenta de ne pas reluquer le torse pâle et nu du dieu qui squattait son canapé et…

\- Ne vous en faites pas, votre Bancale Seigneurie, je vous préparerai une jolie facture quand vous serez prêt à partir, répondit-elle.

\- J'hésite entre l'admiration et l'envie de meurtre quand je vous vois, docteur. Vos plaisanteries tout à fait déplacées vous coûteraient la vie, si j'étais en pleine possession de mes moyens.

\- Seulement vous ne l'êtes pas. Vous êtes mon patient bien contre mon gré, et de ce fait, vous êtes en mon pouvoir. J'ai cru comprendre que les Avengers, comme on les appelle, étaient en train de botter votre royal arrière-train avant que vous ne vous enfuyiez. Ce serait bête que je les appelle pour dératiser mon cabinet, ne pensez-vous pas ?

Loki eut l'air désarçonné. Ainsi donc, les Avengers avaient réellement vaincu les Chitauris ? Il se reprit bien vite et coula un regard amusé à son nouveau médecin.

\- Pensiez-vous réellement que je m'étais simplement "enfui" ? Si vos Avengers ont triomphé de mon armée, ils doivent être en train d'arrêter un vulgaire clone de ma fabrication. J'aurais été bien mal avisé de rester tranquillement dans la tour Stark à attendre qu'on vienne me chercher. Même si vous les appeliez, ils ne vous croiraient tout simplement pas.

La brune tira un drôle de rectangle de plastique de sa poche et le tint devant son visage.

\- Souriez, c'est pour Facebook.

Une lumière blanche et aveuglante plus tard, elle sourit et rangea son drôle d'appareil.

\- Quelle est donc cette diablerie ? s'étonna Loki, tendu et prêt à se lever pour défendre sa vie.

\- Juste une petite photo pour prouver aux Vengeurs que je dis bien la vérité. Si vous vous avisez de blesser, de tuer, de voler ou de faire du mal de quelque façon que ce soit à un être humain, soyez sûr que je les avertirai. Et vu comme vous êtes drogué aux antidouleurs, ils n'auront aucun mal à vous coffrer.

\- Vous avez l'air convaincue d'avoir le contrôle de la situation, mortelle. Si ça vous aide à dormir, je ne vous détromperai pas, ricana Loki.

\- J'avoue avoir un peu de mal à me sentir menacée par un homme qui a un deuxième nombril.

Loki éclata cette fois franchement de rire avant de grimacer sous la douleur qui arriva à percer le nuage apaisant du paracétamol. Quand il arriva à se calmer, il considéra le docteur en silence.

\- Je m'appelle Loki Laufeyson, et vous êtes… ? finit-il par demander.

La brune le jaugea un instant, l'air de se demander si Loki pouvait lui faire du tort rien qu'en connaissant son nom. Puis elle ouvrit enfin la bouche.

\- Elisabeth Monroe.

\- Eh bien enchanté, Elisabeth. Maintenant, laissez-moi dormir, voulez-vous ?

* * *

 _À suivre…_


	2. La vie selon Disney

_Chers lecteurs. J'ai vu Thor : Ragnarok, et c'était du grand art. Je regrette tellement de ne pas pouvoir y faire allusion dans cette histoire !_

 _Bref, merci aux quelques reviewers, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **La vie selon Disney**

Loki fut réveillé par la lumière du soleil qui passait à travers les stores de la salle d'attente. Il se racla la gorge, s'étonnant de la découvrir si sèche. Il avait dû dormir la bouche ouverte, sûrement à cause de cet atroce canapé. Il tourna la tête, essayant de voir si l'humaine qui lui tapait sur le système était là, mais une intense douleur se réveilla sur toute la longueur de sa colonne vertébrale.

Par le derrière ridé d'Odin, elle l'avait laissé dormir sur un engin de torture ! Il se vengerait ! Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il se vengerait !

La veille au soir, la mortelle lui avait refilé un plaid en pilou pour ne pas "qu'il meure de froid" parce que ça "lui ferait plein de papiers à remplir" et que "son canapé allait garder une odeur de cadavre". Une femme adorable, vraiment. Loki ne comptait pas rester longtemps, mais il comptait bien dresser la mortelle pour qu'elle le traite enfin comme son rang l'exigeait.

En attendant, il avait mal partout.

Loki écouta pensivement le tic-tac de l'horloge pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas inventé de nouveau stratagème pour envahir la Terre depuis la veille au soir. Au même moment, sa vessie lui rappela qu'il ne l'avait pas vidée depuis une vingtaine d'heures au moins.

Avisant le panneau "WC" qui trônait fièrement sur une porte de l'autre côté de la pièce, le dieu squatteur mit précautionneusement le pied gauche à terre, s'empara de la barre de métal (la mortelle avait décidé de la garder en souvenir) et posa enfin le pied droit. La pommade de Monroe ne devait pas être très efficace, car sa cheville le fit siffler de souffrance.

Il fit vaillamment un pas en avant, avança sa canne improvisée, qui se coinça dans la moquette et resta donc en place alors que tout le corps du dieu basculait en avant.

\- Oh non, se lamenta Loki en voyant le sol se rapprocher.

Il lâcha la barre en hâte pour se rattraper avec son bras gauche, mais trop tard. Il s'affala sur le sol bleu marine, le bras coincé sous lui, tel une baleine au bord d'une piscine, le tout accompagné d'un juron sonore qui aurait fait pâlir Frigga, sa mère adoptive.

\- Je hais cette planète ! hurla-t-il à l'adresse du mouton de poussière qui lui chatouillait le nez.

C'est à cet instant que la porte choisit de s'ouvrir, révélant un docteur Monroe interloqué. La jeune femme resta un moment bouche bée devant la scène, tira son téléphone de sa poche pour prendre une photo et s'accroupit pour le regarder de plus près.

\- Et moi qui pensais que c'était juste un foutu cauchemar, me voilà bien, commenta-t-elle en lui enfonçant un doigt entre les côtes pour voir s'il existait vraiment.

Loki essaya d'avoir l'air digne, échoua, et décida donc de passer aux menaces.

\- Si je vois l'ombre d'un sourire se former sur vos lèvres, docteur, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous les arracher sur l'heure.

Elisabeth sourit.

\- Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? En rampant ?

\- D'accord, vous êtes suicidaire. Quand j'aurai récupéré l'usage de tous mes membres, je vous garantis que vous allez regretter vos moqueries. Et si vous m'aidiez à me relever, maintenant ?

Le médecin se redressa.

\- Et me passer de cette vision ? Pourquoi vous êtes-vous levé, déjà ?

Loki sentit la honte l'assaillir à nouveau.

\- Je souhaitais me rafraîchir dans votre salle d'eau, mentit-il.

\- Oh, vraiment ?

-Arrêtez donc de poser des questions idiotes et aidez-moi, mortelle inutile ! N'oubliez pas que malgré vos menaces de révéler ma présence ici aux Avengers, si je décidais de vous tuer vous n'auriez aucune occasion de les prévenir !

Le docteur Monroe lui retourna une œillade perplexe et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr…

Elle empoigna l'épaule nue de Loki, l'aida à dégager son bras et à se relever.

\- Bon sang, mais vous pesez combien ? On dirait un cachalot !

\- Certes, mon corps est plus dense que celui d'un mortel, mais je vous prierais de rester polie, fit Loki d'un ton sec.

Le trajet vers les toilettes fut beaucoup plus rapide que si Loki avait été seul, ce qui l'arrangeait bien, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

Quand il en ressortit trois minutes plus tard, Elisabeth le fixait avec un grand sourire sardonique.

\- Vous auriez pu dire la vérité, vous savez, ricana-t-elle en l'aidant à se rasseoir sur son canapé. Dites donc, vous vous déplacez comme une vieille dame !

\- La faute à votre immonde canapé, il m'a mis le dos en purée, cracha Loki en réponse.

\- Vous auriez aussi bien pu dormir dehors sous un pont, donc ne la ramenez pas. Bon, je vous ai pris à manger. J'espère que vous aimez les pancakes…ah, non, pardon, je m'en fiche éperdument.

\- Vous m'avez amené à manger ? s'étonna Loki.

\- Sinon vous m'auriez harcelée pendant toute la journée, non ?

Elle sortit une boîte en plastique de son sac et le lança à Loki qui faillit se la prendre dans la figure. Le dieu se hâta de manger avant que la mortelle ne lui reprenne sa maigre pitance.

Elisabeth le regarda faire avec une moue tout en enfilant sa blouse blanche.

\- J'ai téléphoné hier à un ami pour qu'il vienne vous poser un plâtre, il passera cet après-midi. En attendant, ne bougez pas et ne touchez surtout pas à votre attelle. Pour les côtes, tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est mettre de la glace et éviter de bouger.

\- Je les ressouderai quand j'aurai récupéré ma magie, déclara Loki en reposant la boîte, fataliste. Est-ce que cet ami est fiable ?

\- Mieux, il déteste les médias. Il n'était même pas au courant qu'une bombe nucléaire avait failli raser New York hier. Parfois je l'envie. Tenez, enfilez ça, fit Elisabeth en lui lançant un t-shirt rouge.

\- Je déteste cette couleur, grimaça Loki juste pour ennuyer son hôtesse.

\- M'en fiche. C'est celui que mon petit ami aime le moins, il ne remarquera pas sa disparition.

\- Par les Nornes, il y a donc quelqu'un qui a eu le courage de tomber amoureux de vous ? persifla Loki en enfilant difficilement le vêtement.

Le docteur lui lança un œil glacial et se rendit dans son cabinet, claquant la porte avec colère.

\- Hm, point sensible ? se demanda le géant des glaces.

Il haussa les épaules et chercha du regard quelque chose à faire. Il y avait bien une pile de magazines sur la table basse, mais voir le visage de Tony Stark en gros plan suffit à l'en dégoûter. Ecouter encore une fois le tic-tac de l'horloge allait le rendre fou et dormir ne ferait que le faire souffrir davantage.

il sonda son propre corps à la recherche d'une parcelle de magie, mais il n'en trouva pas. Il lui faudrait du temps pour récupérer.

…Quel ennui…

Les mortels devaient vraiment être idiots pour venir attendre dans ce genre d'endroit.

\- Mortelle ? cria-t-il.

Il détecta l'arrêt subit d'une activité quelconque de l'autre côté de la porte, mais pas de réponse.

\- Je vous ai appelée, mortelle !

Toujours rien.

\- Hm, humaine ?

Un reniflement vexé se fit entendre.

\- Bon, d'accord, Monroe ?

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Vous a-t-on déjà dit à quel point vous êtes prétentieux et insultant ? claqua la voix d'Elisabeth.

\- Non, répondit Loki en toute honnêteté.

\- Les gens qui vous entourent doivent en avoir l'habitude, alors. Pourquoi, au nom du ciel, avez-vous décidé de m'emmerder ?

\- Je m'ennuie.

\- Il y a des magazines. Et de toute façon, c'est à ça que servent les salles d'attente.

\- Il n'y a rien d'intéressant pour moi là-dedans, trouvez autre chose pour m'occuper.

Elisabeth lâcha un soupir résigné, attrapa une boîte allongée et noire dans la poche de sa blouse blanche et la pointa vers un genre de téléviseur situé en hauteur que Loki n'avait pas encore détecté.

Une suite d'images colorées apparut sur l'écran, surprenant le dieu des Menteurs.

\- Qu'est-ce donc que cette sorcellerie ?

Le docteur considéra l'écran une seconde, puis daigna répondre.

\- Lilo et Stitch. Vous me laissez bosser maintenant ?

\- Attendez, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et…qui sont des êtres ?

\- Le cabinet ouvre dans trente minutes, ne dérangez pas les patients, le snoba complètement Elisabeth avant de retourner dans son antre, laissant Loki en admiration devant l'animation de Disney.

* * *

Bien après le début du film, une femme entra dans la salle d'attente avec une gamine vagissante et s'assit en face de Loki tout en le dévisageant d'un air étonné. Le dieu lui adressa à peine une grimace dédaigneuse et se replongea dans les aventures de Stitch à Hawaï. Elisabeth vint chercher les deux patientes sans même faire attention à lui et salua un homme qui venait d'entrer. L'homme, voyant qu'un dessin animé était en route, s'installa à côté du prince d'Asgard.

Il fallut dix bonnes minutes à ce dernier pour réaliser qu'on squattait son canapé. Il jeta une œillade de pur dégoût au malheureux qui avait osé s'asseoir à côté de son auguste personne, mais le mortel l'ignora royalement.

Il lui restait deux options : empoigner sa canne de fortune et aller se plaindre auprès de l'humaine ou endurer la présence de l'autre pour pouvoir voir la fin du film. Loki réfléchit, mais son esprit fut de nouveau emporté par l'intrigue.

\- Chouette film, je ne l'avais jamais vu en entier, badina le midgardien au bout d'un moment alors qu'une musique entraînante se faisait entendre.

\- Ne voyez-vous pas que j'essaie de suivre l'histoire ? s'agaça Loki.

\- Mais…le film est fini, c'est le générique de fin.

L'homme sembla remarquer l'air perdu de Loki et alla s'asseoir plus loin, prudent. Le dieu des Menteurs mit un point d'honneur à prouver au mortel que même un "générique" pouvait être intéressant et le regarda donc jusqu'à la fin. Puis l'écran redevint noir.

Loki attendit une minute. Puis cinq. Puis dix.

N'y tenant plus, il récupéra sa béquille et fonça (tout est relatif, disons qu'il marchait avec l'allure d'une vieille dame en tribune) dans le bureau de Monroe, qui écrivait de façon illisible sur un énorme carnet en souriant à la gamine.

\- Mortelle, ta machine est en panne !

Elisabeth le regarda comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte sous sa botte, un sourcil levé et les dents à moitié découvertes. Loki lui trouva un air de bouledogue, mais eut la sagesse de ne rien dire.

\- Sortez. Vos foutues fesses. De mon bureau ! fit la brune avec une puissance que Loki ne lui soupçonnait pas.

\- Mais…

\- TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla Elisabeth en lui jetant quelque chose - un cendrier ? - au visage.

Heureusement, il avait gardé de bons réflexes, mais l'étagère derrière lui ne put pas en dire autant. Le dieu de la Malice prit donc ses deux jambes et demies à son cou et retourna s'affaler sur le canapé. Le mortel fixa le bureau avec inquiétude, puis Loki, puis de nouveau la porte, puis préféra s'esquiver par la porte d'entrée.

* * *

La matinée était passée à une allure d'escargot. Loki était couché en travers du canapé et ignorait les remarques désapprobatrices des patients qui entraient et sortaient dans un défilé hypnotique. Pour passer le temps, il préparait des plans à courts et moyens termes en cas d'invasion surprise des Avengers dans le cabinet, ou encore d'Einheri venus de la part d'Odin. Normalement, personne n'avait encore remarqué son absence des geôles d'Asgard, donc Heimdall ne le chercherait pas.

Néanmoins, se protéger du regard du gardien du Bifrost devenait urgent. Mais pour ça, il avait besoin de magie, idem pour combattre les Avengers, donc là…il était coincé.

Vers midi, Elisabeth sortit de son bureau et regarda partir le dernier patient du matin. Puis elle se tourna lentement vers lui et le fusilla de ses yeux orageux.

\- Quoi ? fit Loki avec un mépris teinté d'inquiétude bien dissimulée.

\- Ne mettez plus jamais, je dis bien jamais vos chevilles qui enflent dans mon bureau quand je suis en consultation, c'est compris ?

\- Roh, ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez gynécologue après t…

Un lever de sourcil l'interrompit.

\- Je veux dire, ce n'est pas si grave, si ?

Le second sourcil rejoignit son partenaire.

Loki ne savait plus quoi dire pour faire oublier à l'humaine ses envies de meurtre. Devait-il lui faire un compliment sur sa coiffure ? Non, elle se poserait des questions et ne le lâcherait pas de la journée. Il opta pour la seconde solution qui lui vint à l'esprit avant d'avoir eu le temps de se dire qu'elle était stupide.

\- Ohana signifie famille ? essaya-t-il d'un ton innocent en parlant dans son nez.

La tête d'Elisabeth était impayable. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, sa bouche se tordit, son menton frémit, puis elle éclata si subitement de rire que Loki eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Oh mon dieu…! Ah, mais c'est juste génial !... Mahahahaha ! Vous l'imitez super bien en plus !

Loki, perplexe, se demanda si faire rire les humains était un bon moyen de survivre en territoire hostile. A en croire la tête de son hôtesse involontaire, la réponse était peut-être bien positive.

\- Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, pourquoi êtes-vous entré comme ça dans mon bureau ? reprit Elisabeth après s'être essuyé les yeux.

\- He bien, le film était terminé et je m'ennuyais. N'y a-t-il donc rien à faire ici ?

\- En fait, là j'allais manger un morceau. Je vais acheter des sandwiches, vous gardez la maison ?

\- Si vous me ramenez de quoi me sustenter, je peux rester ici encore un peu. Ne traînez pas, c'est tout.

\- Ne cassez rien, petit extraterrestre bleu, fit le médecin avec un clin d'œil avant de sortir.

* * *

Il mangèrent sans rien dire, et ça leur allait très bien. Le regard d'Elisabeth pétillait alors qu'elle se remémorait l'imitation de Loki et le dieu se contentait de prendre goût à la salade de thon. C'était fort gras, mais pas mauvais.

\- Quelle est donc cette substance blanche ?

\- De la mayonnaise.

\- Hm, ingénieux…

Elisabeth se frotta les mains et lui passa une bouteille en plastique pleine d'un liquide noirâtre fort peu ragoûtant. Loki la déboucha et renifla discrètement son contenu. Il dut regarder le médecin en boire pour oser en prendre. Pas mauvais non plus, juste un peu trop sucré.

\- Vous les mortels avez toujours le goût de l'exagération. Mon repas était trop riche, et ce breuvage empeste le sucre.

\- Et encore, tu n'as jamais goûté la tartiflette, répondit Elisabeth d'un ton de conspirateur.

\- La quoi ?

On frappa à la porte, et la brune se hâta d'aller ouvrir. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années pourvu d'une barbe noire mal taillée apparut dans l'entrée.

\- Xavier ! Bonjour, comment vas-tu ?

Loki, médusé, vit sa mortelle faire la bise à l'intrus.

\- Liz, ma petite, je pète la forme ! Heureusement que tu m'as dit pour New York, j'ai failli me prendre des files ce matin en voiture ! Ah, c'est lui ton fameux patient ingrat ? Luke, c'est bien ça ? Enchanté mon petit.

Le midgardien saisit la main gauche de Loki et la secoua de haut en bas, inconscient de la façon dont il venait de frôler la mort.

\- Je suis le docteur Carlson, Liz m'a demandé de vous poser un plâtre, continua l'autre en souriant.

Incertain, le dieu regarda Elisabeth par-dessus l'épaule carrée du nouvel arrivant. La brune lui fit signe de se tenir à carreau et ricana quand Loki lui fit les gros yeux. Le docteur retira l'attelle et tâta doucement l'os, obligeant Loki à user de toute sa force mentale pour ne pas laisser échapper de son compromettant.

\- Liz m'a dit que c'était une fracture du poignet et que sur la radio il n'y avait pas de fragments en suspension. Vous avez eu de la chance dans votre malheur mon petit !

Si ce mortel continuait de l'appeler "mon petit", Loki allait se voir dans l'obligation de raccourcir l'impudent au niveau du cou. Il eut un gros moment d'absence quand le vieil homme plâtra son bras et lui fit tout un tas de recommandations.

\- Tout de même, Liz, il faudrait peut-être emmener ce petit à l'hôpital, il est blessé de partout !

\- Pas moyen, il risquerait d'assassiner l'ensemble du personnel, répondit le médecin d'un ton pince-sans-rire. Monsieur est caractériel, vois-tu.

\- …Si tu le dis. Bon, n'oublie pas de faire des radios fréquemment pour voir l'état du radius, appelle-moi en cas de problème, d'accord ?

\- J'y penserai s'il se met à hurler plus fort que d'habitude, ironisa la jeune femme.

\- Liz ! Et puis, ne devrait-il pas rentrer chez lui ? Il ne peut pas rester dans ta salle d'attente pendant toute sa convalescence !

\- Oh, heu… hésita Elisabeth.

\- Mon père m'a chassé de chez moi, inventa Loki sans avoir l'impression de mentir. J'ai fait une mauvaise chute et le Dr Monroe a accepté de me venir en aide.

Le docteur Carlson fit claquer sa langue, l'air sincèrement désolé.

\- Liz…

\- Une fois en état de se débrouiller seul, il s'en ira, ne t'en fais pas, asséna Elisabeth. Et avec un peu de chance, il n'oubliera pas de payer pour ses soins. N'est-ce pas, Luke ?

Loki mit deux secondes à réaliser qu'on lui parlait.

\- Heu, oui, bien sûr. Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre…hospitalité. Merci pour le plâtre, fils de Carl.

L'orthopédiste eut l'air déconcerté, mais il prit la remarque comme une blague et prit congé car il devait retourner à l'hôpital. Restés seuls, le dieu et la jeune femme s'entreregardèrent, gênés.

\- Auriez-vous profité de la situation pour m'arracher des promesses que je ne tiendrai de toute façon pas, docteur ?

\- Mais vous les tiendrez, j'y compte bien, _Luke_.

\- Vous m'avez trouvé un pseudonyme bien ignoble…

\- …Et attendez d'avoir vu la Guerre des Etoiles, rigola la brune aux yeux gris.

* * *

L'après-midi fut plus calme pour les deux colocataires. Elisabeth avait donné deux livres au dieu malchanceux et ce dernier s'y était plongé avec délice, comprenant au fil de sa lecture qu'elle se moquait encore de lui. " _Le malade imaginaire_ " n'était pas une blague très subtile, mais " _Huis clos_ " lui plut beaucoup.

\- Ce Sartre a raison, fit-il remarquer en soirée, alors que Monroe fermait boutique. L'Enfer, c'est vous.

\- Ne vous servez pas de la littérature française pour m'insulter, soupira la jeune femme en fermant les stores.

Loki l'observa alors qu'elle rassemblait ses affaires dans son sac et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Allez-vous encore me laisser reposer sur cet engin de mort ? demanda-t-il en désignant le divan qu'il n'avait pas quitté de la journée.

Pause.

\- Vous avez raison, déclara la brune. Je ne peux pas laisser ce pauvre sofa s'imprégner de votre odeur, ce serait injuste pour les autres patients et je serais obligée de tout laver. En plus, vous ne faites même pas un bon antivol.

\- Je vous en prie, continuez de m'enfoncer, je ne rêve que de ça.

\- Je pourrais vous emmener à l'hôpital.

\- Comme vous l'avez dit, je pourrais très bien débarrasser ce monde du personnel d'un claquement de doigts. J'ai eu la gentillesse de vous choisir, vous, une simple mortelle, pour me soigner, moi, un prince d'Asgard. N'essayez pas de vous débarrasser de moi ou je pourrais m'énerver, et vous n'avez pas du tout envie de voir ça.

\- Dites plutôt que vous avez choisi le médecin qui a eu le malheur de se trouver le plus près de votre cratère, grommela la jeune femme en ôtant sa blouse. Bon, mon petit ami est absent pour le moment et j'ai un lit pliant. Je veux bien vous laisser dormir chez moi, mais au premier incident, je vous vire, compris ?

\- C'est limpide comme de l'eau, gronda Loki. Vous avez honte que votre compagnon sache que vous pouvez faire preuve d'humanité ?

La jeune femme s'empressa de regarder ailleurs et ne répondit pas, se contentant d'aider Loki à se lever et à monter dans sa voiture. Le trajet fut beaucoup plus court que le dieu l'imaginait. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout de dix minutes devant une façade haute et grisâtre et Elisabeth le fit monter dans un genre de boîte ridiculement petite.

\- Ne me dites pas que c'est votre habitation ? se moqua Loki avant de glapir quand l'ascenseur se mit en marche.

\- Bienvenue au XXIe siècle, dieu de mes fesses, dit le médecin en le faisant sortir au troisième étage.

Elle se battit un instant avec son trousseau de clés tout en empêchant Loki de tomber comme une crêpe et finit par pouvoir entrer dans son appartement.

\- He bien, moi qui pensais que ma vie était nulle…

\- Je peux rouvrir la porte et vous laisser dormir dans le couloir, si vous voulez.

\- Non, non, c'est très… accueillant. Et masculin.

Loki n'avait pas tort, il y avait des affaires d'homme absolument partout. Un sweat traînait sur le divan, deux paires de baskets dégoûtantes siégeaient dans l'entrée et une odeur diffuse de déodorant pour homme emplissait tout l'espace.

\- Votre petit ami est territorial, non ?

\- Si on veut. Vous ne sentez pas la rose, allez prendre une douche pendant que je m'occupe du dîner.

Loki s'exécuta donc, enthousiaste à l'idée d'un repas chaud. "Liz" avait eu la présence d'esprit de placer un tabouret dans la cabine de douche et il put se nettoyer sans trop souffrir. L'eau chaude lui fit le plus grand bien et il sentit sa magie réagir à son bien-être, preuve qu'elle commençait à revenir. Il n'en avait pas encore assez pour soigner ses côtes, mais il en utilisa tout de même pour marquer l'appartement comme son sanctuaire, empêchant ainsi Heimdall ou tout autre espion de découvrir sa cachette. Il pourrait ainsi dormir tranquillement.

Le dieu fouilla dans les placards pour trouver de quoi se changer, mais aucun boxer ne trouva grâce à ses yeux. Ouvrant la porte de cinq centimètres, il cria :

\- N'y a-t-il donc aucun sous-vêtement seyant dans ce dépotoir ?

\- Vous voulez les miens ? rétorqua Elisabeth sans hésiter.

Loki, gêné par la réponse referma la porte. Il prit sur lui d'enfiler un boxer informe et un pantalon ample qui lui servirait de tenue de nuit. Il considéra son t-shirt rouge avec dégoût et vola sans regret un haut gris qui sentait bon le savon.

En sortant de la salle de bain en clopinant, il eut la surprise de découvrir une béquille posée contre le mur. Il s'en empara et se dirigea vers la source de l'odeur agréable qu'il sentait depuis déjà quelques minutes.

Il trouva Elisabeth en train de disposer des morceaux de viande grillée dans deux assiettes.

\- Steak, salade, croquettes. Vous avez intérêt à aimer, annonça le docteur en lui jetant un coup d'œil soupçonneux. J'espère pour vous que vous n'avez pas réellement fouillé dans mes affaires.

\- J'ai beau n'avoir aucun respect pour vous, j'en ai pour les femmes en général. Vos sous-vêtements n'ont pas quitté vos placards.

\- Mon placard, corrigea la femme machinalement. Heu, asseyez-vous.

Loki appuya sa béquille contre la table et se coula sur une chaise tandis que le médecin s'installait face à lui.

\- Bon appétit, fit le géant des glaces undercover.

\- Si vous le dites, mon copain n'arrête pas de dire que ma cuisine est pire qu'en prison.

\- Quelle amabilité, remarqua Loki sans méchanceté. Ma foi, ça ne vaut pas les banquets d'Asgard, mais ça m'a l'air correct.

Les sourcils d'Elisabeth se soulevèrent et ils mangèrent dans un silence entrecoupé par des bruits de mastication. Sans être totalement fan de cette nourriture, Loki ne détesta pas mais se garda tout de même de le faire savoir. Alors que le dieu finissait son verre d'eau, Elisabeth rangea les ustensiles dans le lave-vaisselle avant d'aller préparer le lit de Loki. Pour rire, elle lui mit un édredon Disney.

Ils terminèrent la soirée sur le canapé du salon devant Star Wars, comme promis.

\- He bien, bonne nuit, dit Loki en partant rejoindre son lit pliant. Oh, et merci pour la béquille, au fait.

\- Quelle béquille ? répondit une Elisabeth sarcastique.

Loki s'autorisa un sourire en coin et alla dormir, grimaçant en voyant les motifs qui trônaient sur ses couvertures.

* * *

 _à suivre…_

 _Pfiou, voilà qui était long à écrire… Reviews siouplait ? ^^_


	3. Loki versus Elvis

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Hé oui, j'ai encore sévi ! On dirait que je rattrape tout mon retard d'un coup, mais je me demande ce qui va lâcher en premier, mes doigts ou mon clavier ?_

 _Encore merci aux revieweuses et une bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Loki versus Elvis**

Quand Loki se réveilla ce matin-là, il se demanda où il se trouvait. Puis les mots "docteur psychotique" apparurent dans son esprit et les quarante-huit dernières heures lui revinrent en fanfare.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, soupira l'infortuné prince.

Il détailla la pièce où Monroe l'avait installé la veille au soir et essaya de ne pas émettre de jugement.

Raté.

C'était juste horrible. Comment une femme pouvait-elle vivre dans un endroit pareil ? L'air empestait le mâle (pas lui, lui sentait bon le prince), tant et si bien qu'on avait l'impression que le compagnon d'Elisabeth était présent en permanence. Loki réprima l'envie de se lever et d'ouvrir toutes les fenêtres de l'appartement. D'une, cela risquait de mettre le docteur de fort méchante humeur et Loki comptait sur elle pour lui préparer un petit déjeuner royal. D'un autre côté, il n'avait aucune envie de se lever, car ce …lit pliant était atrocement confortable par rapport aux endroits où il avait dû dormir ces derniers jours.

Il daigna tout de même s'asseoir pour mettre de la crème apaisante sur sa cheville droite, appuyant à peine dessus pour ne pas avoir mal. Puis il tâta ses côtes et remarqua qu'elles avaient commencé à se ressouder légèrement. Tant mieux, car Monroe avait menacé de lui faire porter un corset s'il ne se tenait pas tranquille.

Un corset, sérieusement ! D'après ses informations, c'est ce que portaient les femmes de Midgard à une époque lointaine. Pas question qu'il en porte un !

Loki se concentra et sentit un début de vague magique pulser au bout de ses doigts. Parfait. Il concentra son énergie dans son torse pour soigner ses os le plus rapidement possible, mais en garda un peu en réserve au cas où. Il bougea précautionneusement pour se lever et fut soulagé de ne pas ressentir de douleur à ce niveau. Armé de sa béquille en plastique, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, où retentissaient des bruits alléchants pour un affamé comme Loki.

\- Que préparez-vous de passable ? claironna-t-il en découvrant Monroe aux fourneaux.

\- Foie gras d'oie céleste accompagné de son coulis d'oignons d'Asgard sur son lit de pommes d'or, répondit la brune sans lever les yeux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Non, aujourd'hui c'est pain grillé.

\- Oh.

\- Désolée, princesse.

\- Pitié, pas vous aussi !

Le médecin attitré du dieu des Menteurs lui fit signe de s'asseoir et déposa devant lui une assiette où reposaient deux tranches de pain gratinées surmontées d'un œuf au plat. Elle y ajouta du bacon et s'installa face à lui pour manger sa part.

\- Encore du gras, se désola le dieu des casse-pieds en mordant dans un toast.

Ses yeux verts s'arrondirent et il mangea plus vite, ralentissant juste pour respirer ou ajouter du bacon à son usine à sarcasme.

\- Mais c'est divin ! J'en re-veux ! Refaites-en, mortelle !

Elisabeth lui renvoya un regard torve.

\- Vous mangez pour deux, vous cuisinez.

Loki, furibond d'être ainsi insulté, se leva d'un geste et, voulant prouver que lui aussi pouvait cuisiner, alla d'un pas vif mais claudiquant se placer devant la cuisinière. Il restait un œuf dans la poêle, c'était déjà ça, mais Loki voulait aussi des tranches de pain croquantes et dorées. S'il trouva bien du pain, celui-ci était désespérément blanc et froid.

\- Comment cuit-on cette chose ?

\- Avec le grille-pain, Einstein, se moqua le docteur en désignant un engin blanc fendu sur le dessus.

Loki regarda le pain, puis la machine, puis de nouveau le pain. Une aura de chaleur sortait du dessus, aussi Loki conclut-il que le pain venait au dessus. Il posa donc les tranches sur la fente noire comme l'enfer, puis réalisa que la largeur du machin correspondait à celle du pain. Il plaça donc intelligemment les ovales blancs dans l'antre du démon, comme il venait de le renommer intérieurement.

Sans remarquer l'intérêt subit que lui porta sa colocataire, Loki patienta. Comme il ne se passait rien et que son petit déjeuner était toujours aussi relativement immaculé, il avisa le bouton circulaire qui se trouvait sur le devant de l'appareil. Il remarqua des chiffres croissants sur le côté et tourna le bouton pour mettre le point rouge en face du chiffre huit. Il attendit encore, puis finit par s'énerver.

\- Vous devriez pousser le bouton à droite vers le bas, lâcha Elisabeth au bout d'un long moment d'hilarité.

Loki, touché dans son orgueil, daigna suivre le conseil et vit avec effarement son pain disparaître dans les entrailles de la chose blanche en plastique. Ne laissant rien paraître, il fit mine d'attendre encore tout en cherchant des yeux un bouton, n'importe quoi, qui lui permettrait de récupérer son repas quand celui-ci serait cuit.

\- Il ne se passe rien, dit-il presque tristement alors que son médecin se levait pour poser son mug de thé dans le lave-vaisselle.

La jeune femme jeta un œil au grille-pain, puis fit un grand sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon. Elle passa le bras devant Loki, attrapa un genre de fil blanc épais et l'enfonça dans le mur. Puis, guillerette, elle partit vers la salle de bain.

* * *

Quand elle ressortit, elle trouva Loki en train de manger son pain avec une mine dégoûtée et lâcha d'un air léger :

\- Ça sent le brûlé, non ?

Loki lui lança un regard aussi noir que son pain et termina son œuf froid. Il fit passer le tout avec le thé (tiède) et son visage se tordit en une grimace très satisfaisante.

\- Mortelle, vous vous êtes moquée de moi…

\- Moi ? Oh noooon.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Je suis un dieu. Vos ancêtres m'adoraient, je vous suis supérieur en tout et vous persistez à me traiter comme un moins que rien !

Le médecin perdit aussitôt son sourire. Elle se pencha vers l'asgardien et l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt.

\- Ecoutez-moi bien, dieu des divas. Vous êtes peut-être bien foutu et tout ce qu'on veut, mais ça ne fait pas de vous un être supérieur. Vous êtes un psychopathe, un gamin qui pense que le monde lui appartient. Vous avez tué des dizaines d'innocents i peine deux jours, et vous pensez que je vais vous faire la courbette ? He ben vous savez quoi ? Vous vous trompez, et lourdement. Je ne vous aime pas, je ne vous crains pas et je me fiche pas mal que vous menaciez de me tuer, pour ce que ma vie m'importe. Vous comprenez maintenant ?

\- Comment osez-vous…

\- Vous comprenez ?! cracha la mortelle en resserrant sa prise.

\- O-oui.

\- Bien, on est d'accord alors. Dépêchez-vous de vous laver, on part dans cinq minutes, reprit-elle d'un ton plus dégagé.

Désarçonné par son changement d'humeur, Loki en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Ce ne fut que quand Elisabeth revint dans la pièce en lui faisant les gros yeux qu'il se rua vers la salle de bain avant d'être tué ou condamné à mourir de faim.

* * *

Le docteur aida Loki à reposer ses divines fesses sur son meilleur ami le canapé de la salle d'attente, lui donna un bouquin d'au moins cinq cent pages et fila dans son bureau.

\- _Madame Bovary_ ? Quelle est donc encore cette lubie ?

Loki se plongea donc de nouveau dans la littérature française ( _dédicace à Snowfea !_ ) et se désola de voir que cela parlait d'amour. Quand le premier patient arriva, le dieu ne leva même pas le nez de son livre et lui indiqua le bureau de Monroe. Bientôt, toute la salle d'attente fut occupée et Loki se retrouva collé à une jeune fille qui lui bavait allègrement dessus, étourdie devant sa beauté glaciale.

\- Vous faites quoi dans la vie ? demanda son admiratrice sans comprendre qu'elle le dérangeait.

\- Despote éclairé. Maintenant laissez-moi me concentrer sur cet homme pitoyable et sa femme infidèle.

Choquée, la fille se rétracta de son côté du canapé et évita de le regarder plus longtemps.

Un peu avant midi, la salle d'attente se vida entièrement à l'exception de son résidant habituel. Loki releva le nez de son bouquin, la bouche pâteuse et les yeux fatigués et constata qu'il était seul. Monroe était encore enfermée dans son bureau avec un patient et ne sortirait pas tout de suite. Le dieu en profita pour marquer ce lieu comme un second sanctuaire, étendant sa protection au regard d'Heimdall à tout le bâtiment. Heureusement, ça ne demandait pas beaucoup de magie et il lui en restait encore au cas où. Il s'en servit pour aider son "deuxième nombril", comme le docteur l'appelait, à se refermer. Elle lui avait fait des points de suture, mais il n'aimait pas voir des fils dégoûtant ressortir de sa peau parfaite.

Bon, il devait maintenant réfléchir à un moyen de punir l'humaine pour sa diatribe matinale. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié qu'elle exprime ainsi sa haine pour lui, et surtout son indifférence à son pouvoir et son statut.

Peut-être pourrait-il créer des tensions entre le médecin et son petit ami ? Ou en tout cas, vu que l'homme était absent, monter la mortelle contre lui ? Son retour allait faire des étincelles, Loki en était convaincu.

D'un autre côté, Elisabeth n'avait pas l'air si triste de l'absence de son homme. Pourtant, il semblait à Loki que les compagnons des humaines étaient des "chefs de familles" et étaient pour ainsi dire les noyaux des foyers… Ils étaient les protecteurs de leurs épouses, celles-ci devaient donc attendre leur retour avec impatience.

…Non ?

Peut-être que les choses avaient changé en mille ans, mais vu l'odeur qui régnait dans l'appartement, Loki en doutait. Après avoir partagé des bivouacs avec le trio palatin et son frère adoptif, Loki en avait un peu marre des odeurs dégoulinantes de virilité. Pourquoi cette femme n'aérait-elle jamais ? Était-elle frileuse ?

Si c'était le cas, Loki se ferait une joie de lui montrer sa véritable apparence et de lui accorder une accolade des plus rafraîchissantes. Muahahaha, qu'il était démoniaque !

Ses pensées de mégalomane s'évanouirent quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Le cerveau du dieu attribua ce bruit à "A table !" et il se mit aussitôt à se demander ce qu'il y aurait à manger.

\- N'oubliez pas de prendre vos médicaments matin et soir, mais appelez-moi si vous avez toujours des problèmes la semaine prochaine, disait Monroe en souriant à un vieux monsieur qu'elle aidait gentiment à sortir de la salle d'attente.

Loki fit semblant d'être très occupé à lire et lui accorda un coup d'œil royal empli de dédain quand elle revint à l'intérieur.

\- Et si nous mangions ? proposa le médecin.

\- Enfin ! J'ai bien cru que vous alliez me laisser mourir de faim.

\- Ça peut s'arranger, mon chou.

Liz alla récupérer quelque chose dans le petit frigo de son bureau et s'installa sur le canapé de Loki. Elle lui donna un genre de tartine coupée en diagonale fourrée avec un genre de pâte jaune.

\- Qu'est-ce ?

\- Du poulet curry fait maison pendant que vous paressiez au lit, ce matin.

Loki mordit dans son pain avec suspicion, puis mangea le reste de bon cœur. C'était bien moins gras que les sandwiches de la veille et le petit goût piquant était agréable en bouche.

\- Vous conviendrez quand même que la nourriture midgardienne a de drôles de couleurs, commenta-t-il, évasif, juste pour s'entendre parler.

\- Un autre ? fit Elisabeth en lui tendant un autre pain triangulaire.

\- Volontiers.

\- Dites, c'est vrai que vous venez de l'espace ? Vous êtes un vrai extraterrestre ?

\- Tout à fait, répondit Loki en s'emparant de son précieux sandwich.

\- Et comment on va chez vous ?

\- He bien, si vous avez un vaisseau spatial sous la main, vous pouvez emprunter un portail appelé Anus de Satan et vous arrivez pile poil devant Asgard. Sinon on prend le Bifrost.

Elisabeth faillit recracher son pain par les narines.

\- L'anus de qui ?

\- De Satan. Vous allez bien ?

Liz rit si brusquement que le dieu en lâcha son sandwich. Il le récupéra du bout des doigts sur son pantalon de training avec une grimace pincée et attendit patiemment que la brune ait fini de s'esclaffer.

\- Mon dieu, vous avez des noms tellement bizarres !

\- Pas plus que vous. Et arrêtez de m'appeler "mon dieu", mon nom est Loki.

\- Vous êtes tellement prétentieux, j'y crois pas… soupira Liz en roulant les yeux.

Loki mordit dans son sandwich avec un air condescendant, puis vira au rouge. Il mâcha et avala en vitesse, puis se mit à tousser comme quelqu'un qui vient de manger toute une poignée de piments rouges bien camouflés dans un sandwich au poulet. Le médecin mâchait paisiblement son repas en lui souriant comme une sadique tandis que le dieu larmoyait et cherchait de quoi éteindre le feu dans sa bouche.

La brune finit par lui tendre obligeamment une bouteille de lait (qu'elle avait préparée pour l'occasion, elle n'était pas sans cœur tout de même) et le prince d'Asgard la vida d'un trait, oubliant tout orgueil mal placé.

\- Vous…je vous…déteste !

\- Mais oui mais oui.

\- Vous m'avez empoisonné !

\- Mais non.

Elisabeth récupéra le sandwich entamé et mordit dedans avant de mastiquer soigneusement sous les yeux horrifiés du géant des glaces.

\- Sorcière ! C'est impossible ! Ce mets est immangeable ! hurla Loki.

\- Hmmmmmmm, exagéra ladite sorcière en souriant plus largement encore avant d'avaler. La bouffe épicée, c'est le pied !

\- Êtes-vous complètement malade ?! Cette… chose est une arme de destruction massive !

\- Pas du tout ! Je trouvais que vous preniez bien vos aises chez moi, surtout avec la nourriture, et puis je vous en veux encore. Vous avez bien mérité cette petite leçon d'humilité, non ?

Furibard, Loki lui adressa le regard le plus flippant qu'il avait en magasin.

\- Croyez-moi Monroe, quand cette histoire sera terminée, je vous tuerai lentement, mais avant je vous torturerai, vous, ainsi que votre petit ami, vos voisins, votre famille et votre chat !

\- J'ai pas de chat.

\- Aucune importance ! Vous regretterez amèrement de m'avoir mis en colère, moi, Loki, dieu du Chaos et prince d'Asgard ! Je jure que vous connaîtrez la douleur la plus abjecte qui soit en ma compagnie !

\- Tout ça pour une petite blague. Et c'est qui qui a les chevilles enflées, après ça ? Allez, arrêtez de raconter des conneries et mangez, vous n'êtes déjà pas bien gros, après on va dire que je ne vous nourris pas !

Loki, encore en colère, n'en revint pas du manque de réaction de la femme à qui il venait de promettre mille souffrances. Voyant sa réplique grandiloquente tomber à plat, il finit par se rasseoir et considéra les sandwiches avec un soupçon de crainte.

\- Je n'ai assaisonné que celui-là, c'est vous le monstre, pas moi, assura Elisabeth.

\- Je ne vous crois pas, mortelle, gronda Loki.

\- Si vous n'avez plus faim…

\- Vous promettez ? fit précipitamment le dieu de la Malice.

\- Juré, répondit la brune en souriant.

* * *

Effectivement, les autres tartines étaient délicieuses. Loki en voulut beaucoup au médecin pour cette blague ridicule, mais il devait admettre qu'à côté d'une tentative d'invasion, ce n'était pas grand-chose, et pourtant, Monroe le traitait parfois avec humanité. Elle était juste atrocement taquine et ne ratait aucune occasion de le faire tourner en bourrique.

Loki passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi à la maudire pour ses plaisanteries qu'il trouvait cruelles et stupides avant de subitement réaliser qu'il faisait subir la même chose à Thor depuis un bon millier d'années. La mortelle l'avait bien cerné et utilisait des tours dignes de lui _contre_ lui.

Enfin, au moins ne lui avait-elle pas encore rasé le crâne pendant la nuit. Il n'était pas sûr de la façon dont il allait réagir si elle faisait ça.

Vers treize heures, un torrent de midgardiens déferla dans le cabinet de Monroe et Loki n'eut presque plus d'espace pour respirer, son livre toujours à la main. A chaque départ du bureau du médecin, d'autres arrivaient aussitôt pour récupérer la place, c'était infernal. Pourquoi Monroe l'avait-elle obligé à venir dans son cabinet déjà ?

Ah, oui. Pour le "surveiller".

Loki prit son mal en patience et houspilla à peine les mortels qui avaient le malheur de le toucher par accident. Il n'était certes pas en sucre, mais un minimum de respect ne lui faisait pas de mal !

Quand les derniers partirent, le soir venu, le dieu se leva de son siège et se traîna jusqu'au bureau, où Elisabeth faisait son sac.

\- Par quel maléfice tous ces humains sont-ils tombés malades en même temps ? demanda Loki, faisant sursauter sa colocataire.

\- Bordel, vous m'avez fait peur !

\- Alors ?

\- Pfff… C'est le week-end demain, et la semaine prochaine je suis en vacances. Ils ont juste attendu le dernier moment pour venir, c'est psychologique. Ils font le même pour les courses de Noël et de Thanksgiving.

\- Le wi-quoi ?

\- Week-end. C'est deux jours de congé que presque tout le monde prend en fin de semaine.

\- Ah, d'accord.

\- Installez-vous, je vais refaire votre pansement et vérifier l'état de la blessure.

Loki s'assit sur une chaise et ôta son t-shirt (un peu de tenue mesdemoiselles !).

\- Vous ne l'avez pas refait hier soir ni ce matin, fit-il remarquer.

\- Ah, vraiment ? ironisa le médecin, l'air de s'en moquer totalement.

Une fois le bandage enlevé, la jeune femme se pencha pour examiner la plaie.

\- C'est quasiment cicatrisé, je n'y comprends plus rien !

\- C'est normal, ma magie a un peu aidé, expliqua Loki avec patience.

\- Et vous pouvez ça aux autres aussi ? Nan, parce que c'est vachement utile comme pouvoir ! Pourquoi ne l'utilisez-vous pas pour toutes vos blessures ?

\- Parce que j'ai épuisé mon énergie magique pour survivre à Hulk et que j'ai perdu tout ce qui me restait pour me téléporter. J'ai guéri ce que j'ai pu, croyez-moi.

\- Donc….vos côtes ?

\- Elles se consolident rapidement. Les seuls problèmes restants sont ma cheville et mon poignet.

\- Et votre grosse tête, marmonna Elisabeth en nettoyant les points de suture avant de lui remettre un bandage.

\- Dites, j'ai une question… commença Loki.

\- Dites toujours ?

\- L'homme dont parlait le film d'hier…Elvis, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, he bien ?

\- Lilo a dit qu'il était le roi, où puis-je le trouver ?

\- Heu, pour quoi faire ?

\- Pour lui voler son titre, pardi.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Elisabeth reparte dans un fou rire. Loki, maintenant habitué, attendit poliment qu'elle ait terminé.

\- Hrm, excusez-moi, ahahahah ! C'est pas le roi, c'est le King, et il est décédé depuis quelque temps maintenant…

\- Menez-moi à ses descendants dans ce cas.

\- … Mais il n'en a pas, le King c'est juste un surnom ! C'était le roi du rock, un chanteur quoi !

La bouche de Loki s'ouvrit et se referma.

\- Oh.

\- Ouais, "oh", se moqua Elisabeth. Bon, allez, on rentre à la maison.

Loki cacha sa gêne en remettant son t-shirt.

\- Ah, au fait, Rob revient à l'appartement demain, vous éviterez de l'insulter, d'accord ?

\- Rob ? Votre compagnon s'appelle Rob ? C'est d'un ridicule !

\- C'est exactement le genre de remarque que je veux que vous évitiez de faire.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Si vous pouvez supporter mes remarques, comme vous dites, pourquoi pas lui ?

\- C'est… compliqué.

\- J'ai plus de mille ans, je pense pouvoir comprendre, lâcha Loki, sarcastique en sortant du cabinet.

\- Non, franchement, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler et encore moins avec vous.

\- Oh, non, vous allez me briser le cœur !

\- Si seulement, marmonna Liz en levant un pied pour traverser la route et rejoindre sa voiture.

Vif comme l'éclair, Loki attrapa la manche longue du docteur avant qu'elle ne s'engage, lui évitant ainsi une rencontre abrupte avec une voiture. Choquée, la jeune femme dévisagea Loki comme s'il avait essayé de la pousser sous les roues du véhicule. Le dieu s'assura qu'elle n'allait pas le frapper, puis baissa les yeux sur la manche qu'il venait de saisir, étonné d'avoir sauvé la vie d'une mortelle. Il eut juste le temps de voir quelque chose de noir sur le poignet de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne s'arrache à son emprise, visiblement en colère.

\- Vous avez quelque chose sur le… commença le grand brun.

\- Non je n'ai rien, coupa-t-elle.

Interloqué, Loki la suivit jusqu'à la voiture en s'interrogeant sur la brutalité dont le docteur venait de faire preuve. Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça, pas même la fois où il l'avait étranglée pour entrer chez elle, le premier soir. Son regard resta posé sur les poignet de la petite brune, essayant de voir la marque noire de tout à l'heure, mais elle mettait un point d'honneur à rajuster ses manches à chaque feu rouge.

Le dieu remarqua alors que depuis deux jours, il ne l'avait jamais vue bras nus.

Loki prit alors une résolution. Elisabeth avait un secret et il avait bien l'intention de le découvrir. Et pour ça, tous les moyens seraient bons, même les pires méthodes.

Si ça se trouvait, Elisabeth était une extraterrestre sous couverture et seuls ses bras portaient les marques de sa véritable identité ? Si tel était le cas, Loki se ferait une joie de lui proposer un sort de camouflage en échange d'un service hors de prix.

\- Arrêtez de me regarder, siffla le docteur au bout d'un moment.

Loki réalisa qu'il était resté là à la fixer avec une curiosité malsaine flagrante.

\- Pardon. Tenez, comment est ce…Rob ? Vous ne m'en parlez jamais !

\- Oh… Il est…c'est un type sympa. Il est parfois susceptible, mais il m'a aidée quand j'en avais le plus besoin, il y a quelque temps.

\- Donc…maintenant il ne vous aide plus ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Et à part être _gentil_ , que fait-il d'intéressant ?

\- Il a de l'humour et il cuisine super-bien, vous devriez vous entendre là-dessus, vu comme votre estomac vous domine…

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Bien sûr… C'est un grand cuisinier vous savez. Là il était en voyage de l'autre côté des USA pour voir l'avancement des travaux de son nouvel établissement. Il revient demain matin pour le week-end et il repart travailler dans son restaurant de New York lundi.

\- Oh, je l'ai raté ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Son restaurant, ai-je échoué à le détruire ?

\- Oui, dieu merci. Vous êtes horrible.

\- On me le dit souvent. Tiens, quelqu'un vous a pris votre place de parking.

Elisabeth freina si brusquement que Loki faillit vomir de douleur quand la ceinture de sécurité écrasa ses côtes et son deuxième nombril.

\- Faut pas vous mettre dans un état pareil pour une place de parking enfin ! hurla-t-il en vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas perdu d'organe dans la manœuvre.

L'état d'Elisabeth l'empêcha de continuer à s'énerver. Elle avait pâli d'un coup, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait et ses doigts serraient le volant de façon convulsive et si fort que ses jointures blanchissaient. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la place de parking occupée.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda finalement Loki devant son manque de réaction.

\- C-c'est mon petit ami, déclara-t-elle finalement d'une voix apathique.

Ah, ça tombait bien, Loki _mourait_ d'envie de le rencontrer…

* * *

 _à suivre…_

 _Reviews ? Théories ? Remarques ? Chocolats ?  
Laissez tout dans les commentaires ! :D_


	4. Loki & Google 4ever

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Il est 14h10 et je viens de boucler ce chapitre, record battu !_

 _Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire aujourd'hui, à part que l'histoire avance plus vite que je l'imaginais. Je remercie comme toujours mes revieweuses, toujours aussi fidèles au poste ! Je vous livre le chapitre du jour, un peu moins drôle que les autres, certes, mais il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses._

 _Bonne lecture tout le monde !_

* * *

 **Loki & Google 4ever**

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air spécialement ravie de revoir votre petit ami, fit Loki, observateur.

\- Hein ? lâcha Elisabeth d'un air absent. Ah, ouais, enfin, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il revienne aujourd'hui… On va se garer dans le parking souterrain.

\- Si vous le dites.

Loki n'avait aucune foutue idée d'à quoi ressemblait un parking souterrain. Il eut juste l'impression d'entrer dans la bouche de l'enfer quand la jeune femme fit descendre sa voiture dans un genre de tunnel sombre avec une barrière bicolore qui s'ouvrit comme par magie quand Monroe scanna une carte en plastique devant une lentille noire.

\- Ingénieux, ce système, commenta le dieu du chaos organisé.

Monroe se gara à côté de l'ascenseur pour que Loki ne marche pas trop longtemps (après tout elle devait parfois le porter à moitié, et il pesait son poids le bougre !), récupéra son sac et aida Loki à descendre, parce que cette andouille avait coincé sa béquille à l'arrière. Elle ouvrit donc la portière arrière pour récupérer la canne et la tendit à son squatteur avec un regard noir. Le prince d'Asgard ne se donna même pas la peine de s'excuser ou de la remercier.

Dans l'ascenseur, la jeune femme entreprit d'inventer une histoire pour justifier la présence de Loki dans son appartement.

\- Bon, vous vous appelez donc Luke, heuuu… O'Connell. De toute façon Rob n'a jamais regardé _La Momie_ , donc il ne comprendra pas la référence. Vous étudiez l'art et votre père vous a mis à la porte quand vous lui avez dit que vous étiez gay et vous avez fait une chute dans un escalier en cherchant un logement. Vous êtes venu chez le médecin le plus proche - moi - et dans ma grande générosité j'ai décidé de vous héberger et de vous soigner gratos jusqu'à ce que vous ayez les fonds pour me rembourser.

\- D'accord, mais en quoi être heureux constitue une raison suffisante pour être mis à la porte ? objecta l'asgardien.

Le médecin évita son regard et se retint de rigoler.

\- Essayez d'avoir l'air humain, d'accord ?

\- Facile à dire, grommela le dieu.

* * *

L'odeur de mâle était présente jusque dans les couloirs de l'immeuble, pensa Loki. Incroyable.

Il regarda Monroe se tromper plusieurs fois de clé avant de réussir à ouvrir la porte de son appartement, nerveuse. Galant, il la laissa entrer en premier (à vrai dire il avait moyennement envie de tomber nez à nez avec _Rob_ ) et posa son séant sur un fauteuil du salon en soufflant exagérément fort.

\- Oh, ça va, vous auriez pu avoir des escaliers à grimper ! l'engueula Monroe.

Elle passa derrière lui et en profita pour lui ébouriffer énergiquement les cheveux. Surpris, le dieu faillit se mettre en colère en réarrangeant sa tignasse, mais une nouvelle vague de magie l'en empêcha.

Pourquoi son énergie lui revenait-elle pile au moment où l'humaine l'énervait ? Alors qu'elle passait son temps à le mettre en rogne ? Si seulement il avait un grimoire ou deux à disposition…

Loki haussa les épaules et se pencha pour ôter ses baskets dégoûtantes.

\- Elisabeth ! Tu es rentrée plus tard que d'habitude, non ? fit une voix enjouée et masculine dont le propriétaire venait d'entrer dans le salon.

\- Rob ! s'exclama la mortelle tandis que Loki se battait avec un nœud dans ses lacets. Je pensais que tu ne rentrais que demain, ça me fait plaisir de te voir !

Le dieu fut presque berné par le ton enthousiaste de son médecin, mais une tension parfaitement dissimulée lui sauta aux oreilles. Il n'était pas le dieu des Menteurs pour rien, après tout.

\- Je suis un peu en retard parce que j'ai dû m'occuper de Lo-Luke avant de quitter le cabinet, vu que toutes mes affaires étaient là-bas, c'était plus simple, expliqua rapidement la jeune femme alors que Loki se redressait, s'étant enfin débarrassé de ses chaussures.

\- Luke ? fit _Rob_. Héééé, vous êtes qui vous ?

\- Luke, se présenta platement Loki en se demandant s'il devait se lever et lui briser le… et lui serrer la pince. Luke O'…Ooooh… fit-il en faisant semblent de souffrir des côtes.

\- O'Connell. Il s'appelle Luke O'Connell, termina Elisabeth en lui faisant les gros yeux. Luke, je te présente Rob, mon petit ami.

\- Enchanté, grinça Loki en s'avançant difficilement pour prendre la main que lui présentait le jeune homme devant lui.

 _Rob_ (décidément, il ne s'habituait pas à un nom aussi stupide) était, Loki devait bien l'admettre, assez séduisant. Selon les critères asgardiens, il était même quasiment parfait. Grand (pas autant que lui bien sûr), le poil noir, les yeux bleus, les joues lisses et une musculature bien développée, il avait tout l'air d'un einherjar. Loki l'imagina un instant avec le casque en forme de décapsuleur des gardes de son palais, mais le rire qui menaçait de sortir le dissuada d'insister.

\- Et…qui est ce Luke, chérie ?

Chérie ? A Asgard, appeler une femme "chérie" était à la limite de l'insulte. Cela sous-entendait que la femme n'était pas assez forte pour défendre son foyer et qu'elle avait besoin de la protection d'un homme. Les asgardiennes se battaient comme des lionnes, même si seule Sif avait obtenu le statut de guerrière. Même Frigga, la douce épouse d'Odin, pouvait être redoutable quand l'heure d'en venir aux mains sonnait.

Un jour, Volstagg avait appelé Loki "chérie" pendant un affrontement musclé contre une tribu de Vanaheim. A la fin du combat, le dieu du Chaos s'était paisiblement approché du géant roux pour lui ôter de l'épaule le couteau qu'il avait malencontreusement laissé tomber pendant la bagarre.

Loki se rendit compte qu'il avait eu une absence et que les deux mortels le dévisageaient bizarrement.

\- Oh, mon père m'a fichu dehors parce que j'étais heureux, je suis tombé dans un escalier en étudiant l'Art et le docteur Monroe m'a sauvé la vie.

Elisabeth fit une grimace signifiant "il est totalement con" à l'intention de son copain.

\- Il va rester un peu ici, le temps de récupérer. Il doit encore trouver un travail et un logement, le pauvre, je ne pouvais pas le laisser dormir dehors.

\- Ah, et c'est pour ça qu'il porte mon t-shirt, mon training et mon déodorant ? s'énerva _Rob_. Ah, et il a même mes chaussures !

\- Et vos sous-vêtements, jugea bon d'ajouter Loki en se demandant si le déodorant était le contenu de cette bombe qu'il avait cru être de la laque et qu'il avait généreusement répandu sur ses cheveux.

 _Rob_ se tourna vers Elisabeth et la tira vers la cuisine.

\- Docteur ? appela Loki.

\- Restez là, ordonna la jeune femme en pointant le fauteuil du doigt.

Loki obéit donc pour la première fois de sa vie, parce que ça l'arrangeait bien de ne pas être entre les deux mortels quand ils commenceraient à se battre. Il contempla donc l'écran noir de la télévision, essayant de se rappeler comment on l'allumait, jusqu'à ce que des éclats de voix se fassent entendre.

Au début, Loki n'y comprenait rien, parce que la cloison assourdissait les cris, mais à mesure que le ton montait, il commença à comprendre certaines choses. D'une, le mortel n'était pas heureux de le savoir dans son appartement pour une durée indéterminée et reprochait à sa compagne de ne pas l'avoir prévenu plus tôt. Deux, il pensait que Loki avait pu "profiter de la situation et s'en prendre à elle".

\- Ah, si tu savais mon gars, soupira le dieu des divas en tâtant sa cheville.

Enfin, il lui apparut que Monroe prenait sa défense.

\- Et si moi j'ai envie qu'il reste ? C'est encore mon appartement ! hurla la jeune femme après un moment.

Loki ressentit alors une chose étrange, comme si une créature ronronnante s'était repliée dans son estomac et dégageait une chaleur agréable. Sa réserve de magie enfla en réponse à cette sensation et Loki se retrouva plus chargé en énergie que ces derniers jours. Il ouvrit la main et fut absolument ravi de contempler la flamme verte qui y dansait.

\- _Pour l'instant_ , répliqua _Rob_ plus doucement. On arrive à la fin du mois, ça va aller tu crois ?

\- Je peux encore payer mon loyer, merci de t'en inquiéter, cracha Elisabeth.

\- Avec tout l'argent que tu as dû dépenser pour ce parasite, ça m'étonnerait.

L'oreille tendue au cas où les choses déraperaient dans la pièce d'à côté (et sans manquer l'insulte), Loki entreprit de soigner définitivement ses côtes, puis fit disparaître la douleur de sa cheville. Son poignet se ressouda un claquement de doigts plus tard. Voilà, comme neuf.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il s'empara de sa béquille et fit mine de clopiner jusqu'à la cuisine, où Elisabeth s'était lancée dans la préparation du repas du soir tout en se disputant avec _Rob_. Non, franchement, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, Loki ne pourrait jamais apprécier ce type.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose ? proposa-t-il avec la tête innocente qu'il utilisait pour faire croire à Thor qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui.

Le couple se tourna vers lui d'un coup. Rob avait l'air furibond de le voir débarquer et Elisabeth était de toute évidence fatiguée et à bout. Elle lui sourit tout de même et le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise avec un kilo de patates à éplucher.

Pour une fois, Loki oublia de se plaindre et fit tourner le couteau qu'elle lui avait mis entre les mains, pensant qu'il pourrait facilement le planter dans la nuque de Rob s'il devenait trop agressif ou injurieux envers sa personne. Puis il pela les patates, se demandant ce qu'Elisabeth allait en faire.

* * *

Finalement, l'opération Cuisine s'était transformée en bataille rangée entre les deux hommes, chacun essayant de faire un truc de plus que l'autre.

Elisabeth leva beaucoup les yeux au ciel, ce soir-là. Finalement, elle les vira tous les deux de sa cuisine et ne les laissa y entrer de nouveau que lorsque la table fut couverte de victuailles. Loki et Rob se jetèrent sur la purée, boulettes sauce tomate maison et petits pois avec l'appétit de deux affamés.

\- Hé, vous battez pas, il y en a encore hein, grogna le médecin en projetant sa haine sur sa boulette qui termina massacrée au milieu de son assiette.

\- Ch'est délichieux, fit Loki la bouche pleine.

\- Chuper bon ! renchérit Rob en lançant un regard noir au dieu des Menteurs.

\- Nan en fait ch'est juchte abcholument délectable, vous cuijinez comme une déeche, répliqua Loki avec un sourire démoniaque un peu gâché par ses joues de hamster.

\- Oh, merci Luke, vous êtes charmant, mais ne parlez pas la bouche pleine, d'accord ?

Le géant des glaces adressa un rictus victorieux à son adversaire autoproclamé. Ce dernier affichait un air tout simplement outré et passait de sa copine à Loki en se demandant clairement ce qu'il y avait entre ces deux-là.

\- J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu, non ? lâcha Rob en mangeant son dessert, un peu plus tard.

Elisabeth eut un hoquet et Loki faillit recracher sa mousse au chocolat.

\- Je ne vois pas où j'aurais pu vous rencontrer, navré.

\- Mais si, j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu… vous êtes passé à la télé récemment ?

\- Heu, non, pas du tout, asséna Loki avec un énième regard noir pour lui faire passer l'envie de poser des questions.

\- Quelqu'un reveut de la mousse ? proposa Liz pour changer de sujet.

\- Volontiers, j'en mangerais tout un camion ! répondit Loki.

\- Et moi tout un cargo !

Nouveau grognement sourd sorti de la gorge du médecin.

* * *

Profitons que le lave-vaisselle tourne pour faire le point.

Elisabeth, vous vous en doutez, fait de son mieux pour cacher à son petit ami que Loki est un extraterrestre/dieu/terroriste/mégalomane et tente de ne pas exposer toute sa vie privée à la personne concernée par les quatre descripteurs ci-dessus. Parce que bon, il est bien gentil mais ça ne le concerne pas. Attendez, elle vient de penser que _Loki_ est _gentil_ ?!

Rob, pour sa part, tente de savoir si Loki a menti sur son homosexualité pour lui piquer sa copine. Il n'a pas du tout envie que le dieu des emmerdeurs squatte chez sa petite amie pendant trop longtemps et considère de plus en plus l'idée de le faire tomber par mégarde dans les escaliers.

Loki, lui, est complètement paumé. Il sent bien que quelque chose ne va pas entre les deux mortels, mais d'un autre côté, il juge qu'il devrait n'en avoir rien à faire. Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-il aussi énervé de voir ce trou du… cet humain gueuler comme un goret sur son médecin ? Et pourquoi sa magie enfle-t-elle à chaque fois que Monroe est gentille avec lui ? Il se sent en ce moment de taille à abattre un gratte-ciel d'une pichenette. Enfin, pourquoi Monroe est-elle aussi sympa ? Ne le détestait-elle pas le matin-même ? Allez donc comprendre les midgardiennes…

 _Bip bip bip…_

* * *

\- Soirée téléééé ! hurla Elisabeth en s'asseyant entre les deux grands types qui squattaient le divan.

Elle installa le seau de pop corn qu'elle venait de préparer entre ses genoux et Loki crut un instant que la scène allait prendre un caractère obscène quand Rob plongea la main dedans pour en retirer des boules blanches et brunes. Soulagé de voir qu'il se contentait de manger, le dieu considéra le "pop corn" et se demanda si y goûter serait convenable, surtout considérant l'endroit où se trouvait le paquet.

Liz parut comprendre son dilemme et lui tendit le saladier.

Puis le générique mondialement connu de Star Wars 2 débuta. Aussitôt, les trois adultes se penchèrent en avant pour voir le résumé du film défiler sur l'écran. Loki se prépara mentalement à prendre des notes en voyant que ça allait parler de prise de pouvoir.

Une heure et demie plus tard, le dieu sentit quelque chose de doux et de chaud tomber sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête pour se retrouver avec le nez dans les cheveux bruns du médecin, qui s'était endormie devant le film et qui avait visiblement un penchant vers la droite.

Un rictus amusé s'étira sur le visage de Loki, et il appela Rob à voix basse pour lui montrer ce qui se passait. Le mortel fronça les sourcils tellement fort qu'il faillit rester coincé dans cette position. Il voulut envoyer un coup de poing dans le visage du faux Luke, mais celui-ci l'intercepta facilement en levant son plâtre, qui tomba en miettes sur la tête d'Elisabeth. Les deux hommes pâlirent, mais la jeune femme resta endormie.

Rob fit le signe d'égorger Loki, qui sourit encore plus largement en faisant semblant de toucher le menton de Liz.

\- Tu vas mourir, murmura le mortel.

\- Pas avant toi, répliqua le dieu sur le même mode.

Le cuisinier s'empara d'une chaussure qui traînait et la lança à la tête de Loki, mais celui-ci la rattrapa de la main gauche pour la renvoyer à l'expéditeur. Le mouvement réveilla Elisabeth, qui s'étira et se rendit compte qu'elle avait un cadavre de plâtre effiloché sur le crâne.

\- Ah mais c'est dégueulasse ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu tous les deux ?! hurla-t-elle en se relevant d'un bond.

Quand elle les vit tous les deux, Rob en train de frotter sa joue endolorie par la chaussure et Loki se débarrassant des restes du plâtre qui pendouillaient encore sur son poignet, elle devint rouge comme une brique et se prépara à leur hurler dessus.

\- C'était un accident, fit précipitamment Rob.

Muette de stupeur et coupée dans son élan, la jeune femme les considéra tous les deux, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas vif.

\- Ben si c'est comme ça je vais me coucher, bande de débiles ! Si je retrouve mon salon en ruines demain matin, je vous tue tous les deux, compris ?!

\- Compris, firent les deux grands bruns d'une même voix.

-Nettoie ça, je vais aller la calmer, ordonna Rob en se levant à son tour.

Bien sûr, Loki l'ignora complètement et se coucha sur le canapé, vu qu'il avait toute la place pour lui seul. Il récupéra un paquet de chips sur la table basse et profita du film. Quand le long-métrage se termina, il continua son marathon avec Star Wars 3, puis le 4. Heureusement qu'Elisabeth lui avait expliqué en début de soirée comment changer de DVD !

Quand le personnage de Luke Skywalker apparut à l'écran, jouant avec un modèle réduit comme un gamin en bas âge, Loki bondit sur ses pieds, fou de rage.

A travers le voile du sommeil, Liz crut entendre une voix furibonde crier "OH LA TRAÎNEE !" vers trois heures du matin. Elle sourit et se rendormit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Elisabeth se leva, s'enroula dans un gilet qui traînait et sortit de sa chambre pour constater l'état de son salon. Etonnamment, la pièce était intacte. Bon, Loki était vautré sur le canapé encore couvert de bouts de plâtre, plusieurs cadavres de paquets de chips étaient disposés par terre et la télé passait la musique du menu du DVD en boucle, mais dans l'ensemble, rien n'avait explosé.

Effectivement, elle avait peut-être appris à Loki à utiliser le lecteur DVD, mais elle ne lui avait pas dit comment éteindre la télévision. La jeune femme ôta le disque de la machine et éteignit l'écran.

\- Bonjour, Monroe, la salua une voix pâteuse dans son dos.

\- Bonjour Loki, bien dormi ?

\- On va dire que oui, souffla le dieu en s'étirant avant de se gratter machinalement l'entrejambe.

\- Raffiné, commenta la brune.

Le prince d'Asgard finit par remarquer ce qu'il faisait et s'arrêta bien vite.

\- Mes excuses, marmonna-t-il en remettant de l'ordre sur le canapé pour cacher sa gêne.

Il récupéra les bouts de plâtre et alla tout jeter dans la poubelle de la cuisine.

\- Donc, j'en déduis que votre poignet est guéri ?

\- Hm, oui, une part de ma magie m'est revenue, mentit Loki.

\- Bien. Des céréales pour le petit déjeuner ?

\- Volontiers.

Elisabeth remplit deux bols de Count Chocula avec du lait et en donna un à Loki, qui terminait de jeter les paquets de chips vides. Il mangea sans même regarder la tronche qu'avaient ses céréales, se disant que l'humaine n'aurait jamais eu le temps de préparer une énième farce à son intention. Au contraire, les espèces de petits monstres en chocolat étaient délicieux.

Un réveil sonna quelque part dans l'appartement et cinq minutes plus tard, un Rob habillé mais décoiffé passa en coup de vent dans la cuisine pour prendre des barres protéinées. Il embrassa sa petite amie, insulta Loki et sortit à toute vitesse de l'habitation.

\- Il a son entraînement de foot aujourd'hui, expliqua Liz devant la mine étonnée du dieu plus si blessé. Puis il va boire un verre avec ses coéquipiers, puis il va au restau avec eux et ensuite, cours de zumba. On ne le reverra pas avant ce soir.

\- Tant mieux, commenta Loki en toute honnêteté.

\- Bon, aujourd'hui, c'est le grand nettoyage de l'appart'. Vous m'aidez ?

Le cerveau de Loki se mit sur pause alors qu'il buvait son lait. Il faillit donc en mettre partout mais se rattrapa avec classe.

\- Jamais de la vie, déclara-t-il.

Le médecin fit semblant de bouder, mais le dieu des Menteurs se fit intraitable. On l'avait roulé dans la boue, tabassé, insulté, humilié, mais personne n'arriverait à lui faire nettoyer le sol !

\- Bon, que voulez-vous faire dans ce cas ?

\- He bien…je sais me servir de la télévision maintenant ! s'exclama Loki, tout fier.

\- Vous n'allez pas passer la journée devant la télé, quand même ! C'est fait pour abrutir les gens !

Le docteur réfléchit un peu, puis fit remarquer :

\- Ça m'étonne quand même que vous n'ayez jamais demandé le mot de passe du wifi…

\- Wifi ? C'est un portail magique ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Les yeux gris de la mortelle pétillèrent alors de malice, chose qui mit le dieu mal à l'aise.

* * *

\- Donc, c'est ça Internet ?

\- Parfaitement. Vous pouvez trouver tout ce que vous voulez là-dessus. Je vous demanderais juste de ne pas visiter de sites classés X ni d'acheter quoi que ce soit, compris ?

\- Compris, répondit mollement Loki, déjà hypnotisé par cet écran lumineux qui lui promettait mille et une réponses à ses questions.

Et des questions, il en avait beaucoup…

Satisfaite comme une baby-sitter devant un bébé endormi, Elisabeth partit faire son ménage. Loki, enthousiasmé à l'idée d'apprendre de nouvelles choses, se jeta sur le clavier de l'ordinateur.

Vers midi, quand la brune revint, Loki était dorénavant propriétaire d'une adresse mail, d'une page Facebook et de comptes Pinterest et Twitter. Il jouait d'ailleurs à Candy Crush (à un niveau terriblement élevé, depuis combien de temps jouait-il à ça déjà ?) quand Liz vint le chercher pour manger.

\- Attendez, je termine ce niveau et j'arrive, répondit-il en remuant la main pour la congédier.

\- Okaaaayyy, fit Elisabeth en haussant les sourcils.

Ce type se conduisait comme un ado accro à Internet. Et c'était un dieu, incroyable mais vrai.

Loki apparut enfin dans la cuisine, toujours accompagné de sa béquille, et se rua sur la nourriture comme s'il avait peur qu'on la lui vole.

\- Dites, ralentissez, l'ordi ne va pas s'envoler ! le houspilla Liz.

Le grand brun ralentit un peu, puis réalisa quel carnage il venait de créer.

\- Pardon, c'est juste que cette machine est…

\- Je sais, mais calmez-vous, d'accord ?

\- Ok…

La jeune femme adressa un regard perplexe au dieu et osa lui poser sa question.

\- Quel âge avez-vous en fait ?

\- J'ai 1048 ans, pourquoi ?

Elisabeth tenta de ne pas s'émouvoir de cette découverte, mais elle eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas réagir.

\- Et heu… ça vit combien de temps, un asgardien ?

\- Au moins dix fois ça, sourit Loki.

\- Mais alors, en comparaison avec les dieux plus âgés, ça vous fait… heuuuu…

\- 17 ans. A l'échelle humaine j'aurais 17 ans.

\- Oh. C'est… jeune pour déclencher une invasion et devenir le roi du monde, non ?

\- Vous pouvez vous convaincre que je suis un enfant précoce, si ça peut vous aider à accepter mon âge, trancha le dieu en terminant son repas.

\- Mouais, donc en fait c'était votre crise d'adolescence, quoi.

Loki la fusilla du regard et retourna jouer avec l'ordinateur. Elisabeth ricana et se remit à son nettoyage.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle retourna voir Loki discrètement et le découvrit en train de passer tous les articles de Wikipedia en revue. Il allait devenir champion du monde de Trivial Pursuit, à ce rythme-là !

La jeune femme sortit doucement de la pièce et alla prendre une douche.

* * *

Loki commençait lentement mais sûrement à avoir mal aux yeux, aussi s'écarta-t-il de la machine vingt minutes plus tard. N'entendant plus de bruits indiquant que la propriétaire de la maison nettoyait, le dieu partit à la recherche de sa colocataire.

Elle n'était ni dans la cuisine, ni dans le salon, ni dans sa chambre, ni dans celle de Loki. En même temps, qu'y aurait-elle fait ?

Le géant des glaces alla jusqu'à passer sa tête hors de l'appartement pour voir si elle n'était pas dans le couloir, mais la seule paire de chaussures qu'il l'avait vue porter était parfaitement rangée sur le paillasson devant la porte.

\- Mais enfin, où est donc cette mortelle ? murmura-t-il sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il parlait tout bas.

Un besoin urgent se fit alors sentir, et Loki, indécis, se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain.

Réfléchissant toujours à l'endroit où pouvait se cacher le fléau de sa vie sur Midgard, le dieu oublia de frapper à la porte et ne remarqua pas la serviette de bain qui pendait sur la poignée. Il entra donc distraitement dans la petite pièce où régnait un genre de banc de brouillard moite absolument désagréable qui le tira de ses pensées.

Et là, au centre du tapis de douche, jaillissant de la brume épaisse comme une sirène trouant l'écume, se trouvait une réplique dégoulinante d'eau du docteur Monroe.

Figés, les deux bruns se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre. Loki avait carrément cessé de respirer et Elisabeth, enroulée dans une serviette, avait les mains immobiles dans ses cheveux humides.

\- Je…excusez-moi, je sors tout de… balbutia le géant des glaces en indiquant la porte.

Il s'interrompit en voyant les bras nus de la jeune femme. Ils étaient pâles et luisants à cause de l'humidité, mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le prince d'Asgard fit deux pas en avant et saisit le coude du médecin, manquant de faire tomber sa serviette. Ses yeux verts s'arrondirent de surprise, mais aussi de dégoût.

De grandes marbrures violettes s'étendaient sur toute la longueur des bras de la mortelle, et de ce qu'il pouvait en voir, les mêmes marques s'étendaient jusqu'en haut de ses jambes tremblantes.

\- Lâchez-moi ! s'écria la brune en se débattant, projetant des gouttes d'eau un peu partout dans la pièce.

Loki, sceptique, vit alors une chose inhabituelle dans les iris gris.

De la peur.

Une peur abjecte qu'il semblait lui inspirer.

\- Je ne vous ferai pas de mal, vous n'avez rien à…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous me promettez depuis trois jours ! cracha la midgardienne en se reculant dans un coin. Sortez ! Sortez d'ici !

Loki leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, mais la magie verte qui y pulsait à son insu réveilla la terreur de la petite brune.

\- Partez je vous en prie ! supplia-t-elle en se pressant davantage contre le mur du fond, si c'était possible.

Le dieu battit en retraite, choqué par la vision de cette femme qu'il pensait si forte dans un état aussi lamentable, mais avant de fermer la porte, il eut juste le temps de voir un détail qui lui avait échappé jusqu'alors.

La trace mauve qu'elle portait autour du cou et qu'elle cachait toujours sous un foulard ou le col d'un chemisier.

C'était lui, Loki, qui la lui avait infligée.

* * *

 _à suivre…_

 _Je ne vous cache pas que la fin de ce chapitre a été dure à écrire, j'ai littéralement une boule dans la gorge. Mais bon, ça devait arriver…_

 _Review s'il vous plaît ?_


	5. Hidden Hero

_Bonjour à tous, je reviens une nouvelle fois avec un chapitre tout neuf à vous proposer ! Il est 14h03, je viens de le boucler, j'ai donc battu mon propre record de vitesse ! Yahouuuu !_

 _Merci pour les commentaires et bonne lecture tout le monde !_

* * *

 **Hidden Hero**

Loki, à peine sorti de la salle de bain, avait été s'exiler dans le salon, où il faisait les cent pas. Il avait mal au cœur et avait envie de vomir depuis qu'il avait reconnu la marque de ses doigts autour du cou d'Elisabeth.

Mais quel idiot il était ! Bien sûr que ça allait laisser des traces !

Quant à ce que Rob avait fait (car Loki savait très bien _qui_ avait fait ça), c'était impardonnable. Rien ne pouvait justifier ça, rien du tout.

Mais alors… lui non plus ne pouvait être pardonné, car non seulement il avait débarqué dans la vie d'une mortelle, mais en plus il l'avait menacée, insultée, traitée comme de la vermine, avait attenté à sa vie, l'avait volontairement mise en danger rien que par sa présence chez elle… Parce qu'il savait qu'une femme n'aurait jamais le cran ou la force de lui tenir tête.

He bien il s'était trompé.

Elisabeth avait une force mentale exceptionnelle, pour cacher la peur que lui inspirait Loki depuis le premier soir, elle avait du courage, de la repartie, et elle répondait toujours à ses insultes ou ses sales coups par un autre coup bien plus brillant. Et surtout elle avait ce qui manquait à Loki, selon cet agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. qu'il avait tué.

De la conviction.

Malgré la peur, malgré la douleur, malgré les menaces, elle avait toujours su que Loki ne la tuerait pas, d'une part parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle, d'autre part parce qu'ils se ressemblaient plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé au premier abord.

Mais de quoi avait-elle peur alors ?

L'asgardien leva la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, à à peine quelques mètres de là. Elisabeth apparut, habillée (les Nornes en soient remerciées), les cheveux trempés, le visage fermé. Loki remarqua pour la première fois qu'elle avait un grain de beauté au coin de l'œil.

\- Elisabeth, je voulais… commença-t-il avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe d'un regard noir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Quoi, pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous entriez dans cette foutue salle de bain ?!

\- Rassurez-moi, c'est une question rhétorique ?

La jeune femme se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Si vous parlez de ça à quelqu'un, je vous jure que je vous tue. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je vous tuerai.

\- Et à qui voulez-vous que j'en parle, franchement ? A votre petit ami ? Il est déjà courant, je pense, cingla Loki.

\- Ne parlez pas de lui, pitié.

\- Je pense que j'ai droit à des explications, tout de même.

\- Et pourquoi vous en donnerais-je ? demanda Elisabeth, sur la défensive.

\- Parce qu'une femme telle que vous, qui arrive à tenir tête à un dieu, n'a aucune raison de s'incliner face à un humain, aussi musclé soit-il. Vu votre adresse au couteau de cuisine, cela m'étonne même qu'il soit encore debout.

Elisabeth ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Loki reprit vivement :

\- Et ne m'inventez pas que vous l'aimez ou vous perdrez mon respect.

\- Ah, parce que vous me respectez ? ironisa la brune.

\- Il… semblerait.

\- Merde, j'aurais dû vous enregistrer. Bref, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous devriez tout savoir de ma vie privée, ça ne vous regarde pas.

Le dieu serra les dents. Il n'en revenait pas de devoir faire ça, mais il était curieux !

\- Très bien, faisons un deal. Vu que j'ai aperçu votre…véritable apparence, je vais vous montrer la mienne.

\- Comment ? Vous n'êtes pas vraiment un dieu prétentieux et obséquieux ? rigola Elisabeth.

\- Vous êtes fatigante, vous le saviez ? soupira Loki. Je m'engage à vous raconter ce qui se cache derrière cette apparence et en échange, vous me raconterez votre histoire. Deal ?

\- Hmmm, réfléchit la brune. Montrez-moi d'abord le vrai vous, et puis on verra pour le deal.

Loki lui retourna une œillade outrée et se concentra, ramenant ses poings vers son torse comme pour repousser quelque chose.

Au début il ne se passa rien, puis une tache bleue commença à s'étendre sur le cou du dieu, puis sur son menton, ses joues, son front et enfin sur ses bras. Des marques plus claires formant des dessins tout en courbes apparurent çà et là, et Elisabeth, fascinée, fit un pas en avant. Elle se recula bien vite quand Loki rouvrit les yeux, qui avaient viré au rouge profond et lui évoquaient le regard calculateur d'une bête à l'affût.

\- Il y a … un Na'vi dans mon salon, balbutia le médecin.

\- Voilà qui je suis vraiment. Je vous interdis de prendre des photos, ajouta Loki en vitesse en la voyant sortir son téléphone de sa poche.

\- Oh, fit-elle en rangeant son mobile. Bon, ok pour le deal, je veux tout savoir, mais jurez que vous ne parlerez de mes problèmes à personne.

\- Juré, si vous ne dites rien sur moi non plus.

\- D'accord, je vous écoute.

Le géant bleu prit place sur un fauteuil et Elisabeth se demanda de quoi il aurait l'air avec un pagne et des tresses. Oh non, elle rougissait !

Elle prit place face à lui et attendit qu'il se lance.

\- Il y a un millier d'années, Asgard était en guerre contre Jotunheim, le royaume des géants de glace. Comme vous l'avez compris, je suis l'un d'eux. Mon père, le roi Laufey, m'avait abandonné à la naissance dans un temple parce que je n'étais qu'un avorton en comparaison avec les autres géants. Odin m'a trouvé et a vu en moi un moyen de construire une paix durable avec les Jotuns. Il m'a enlevé et m'a élevé comme son fils, me cachant mon apparence ainsi que ma véritable identité. Je n'ai découvert que récemment qui j'étais, juste avant de tuer Laufey, à vrai dire.

\- Vous avez tué votre vrai père ?

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de véritable père, répondit sombrement Loki. Après ça, mon frère Thor est arrivé et a dévoilé mon complot à tout le monde. Et oui, j'essayais déjà de devenir le seul héritier du trône à l'époque, arrêtez de m'interrompre. J'ai donc pris la fuite, j'ai rencontré les Chitauris et j'ai attaqué la Terre pour la voler à mon crétin de frère.

\- Ouais, donc c'était votre crise d'ado, j'avais raison !

Loki prit un air offusqué et le docteur reprit son sérieux. Gênée, elle fixa son attention sur les motifs tribaux sur le visage de Loki et se leva pour se placer juste en face lui.

\- Est-ce que je peux… juste… ?

Loki attrapa la main de sa colocataire et la posa sur sa joue, ignorant la brûlure que lui causait la chaleur humaine de la jeune femme.

\- C'est… doux et froid, on dirait de la neige.

\- Les géants de glace sont considérés comme des croque-mitaines à Asgard, j'avoue que j'ai parfois peur de me voir dans un miroir…

\- He bien moi je trouve ça très classe, on dirait un guerrier en neige, il ne manque plus qu'une lance ou un arc !

\- Je préfère les dagues. Vous n'avez pas peur ?

\- Non, je trouve ça plutôt exotique en fait, sourit le médecin en se reculant pour retourner s'asseoir.

\- Bien, à vous maintenant, ordonna Loki en croisant ses jambes bleues. Et arrêtez de fixer mes pieds.

\- Hrm, pardon. Bon…par où commencer ? Il y a quelques années, j'ai eu mon diplôme de médecin et je me suis installée avec mon petit ami du moment. On avait un appartement commun, un cabinet commun, mais comme nous débutions dans la profession, nous n'avions pas énormément de patients ni d'argent. Enfin, on arrivait à survivre, mais j'ai remarqué que l'argent que j'investissais dans le cabinet disparaissait. En fouillant un peu, je me suis rendu compte que mon petit ami me volait allègrement pour jouer au casino. Je l'ai donc quitté après une dispute mémorable, je me suis retirée du cabinet en le laissant se débrouiller tout seul et je suis retournée chez mes parents.

\- Vous avez le monopole des petits amis abusifs, dites-moi, commenta Loki en la dévisageant de ses prunelles rouges insondables.

\- Ah. Ah. Ah. Taisez-vous. Quelque temps après, un médecin m'a envoyé un courrier pour me dire qu'il avait un travail d'assistante pour moi dans l'Etat de New York. C'était une occasion en or, donc j'ai accepté. Au début, je ne vous cache pas que j'ai moi aussi utilisé la salle d'attente comme deuxième maison, mais ce n'était pas vivable. C'est alors que j'ai rencontré un type sympa qui possédait un immeuble dans le centre et qui demandait le loyer le plus bas de la région. J'ai emménagé dans cet appartement et on s'est mis à sortir ensemble, Rob et moi.

\- Je vois venir les ennuis.

\- Pour la dernière fois, taisez-vous ! Bon, au début tout allait bien, j'avais beaucoup moins mal au dos à force de dormir sur ce maudit canapé, j'avais un petit ami super et le médecin pour qui je travaillais a pris sa retraite. J'ai racheté le cabinet et j'ai repris ses anciens patients.

\- Sauf que…

\- Sauf que Rob avait un caractère de merde qu'il m'avait bien caché au début. Les week-ends, il revenait complètement soûl de ses soirées avec son équipe de foot et me secouait à deux heures du matin pour me tabasser. Idem quand quelque chose n'allait pas comme il le voulait au restau, il rentrait tard et me réveillait pour me montrer à quel point il était énervé. Vous disiez vrai, je n'ai plus été capable de l'aimer comme au tout début. Là, en ce moment, je le hais de toutes mes forces comme je n'ai jamais haï personne. Même vous, je ne vous déteste pas à ce point.

\- Merci quand même, grommela le dieu bleu. Et vous ne pouvez pas le quitter à cause de l'appartement, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Effectivement. Si je le quitte, il trouvera un prétexte pour me virer de son immeuble. Et il n'aura pas de mal à le trouver parce qu'il a augmenté le loyer il y a quelques mois et… je n'ai presque plus rien. Et comme un gros squatteur troué de partout a débarqué il y a quelques jours et me pique à la fois ma nourriture, mes bandages et mes produits sans se donner la peine de rembourser, hé bien je vais sûrement devoir faire les yeux doux à Rob pendant un mois encore.

\- Oh, je ne vous coûte pas si cher que ça, si ?

\- Vous pensez que les plâtres c'est donné ? Et les béquilles ? Sans compter qu'il va falloir vous acheter des fringues la semaine prochaine, vous n'allez pas rester dans celles de Rob !

Loki se rencogna dans son siège, mal à l'aise.

\- Et vous ne pouvez pas retourner chez vos parents ?

\- Pas vraiment. Ils vivent dans le Colorado. Si je pars, je vais devoir laisser tomber mes patients, et ça prend beaucoup de temps rien que pour les rassembler. Si je pars, je perdrai tout.

\- A Asgard, si un homme osait faire à une femme ce que ce salaud vous fait, elle lui découperait les parties intimes sans sommation, finit par lâcher le dieu des Menteurs.

\- He bien, si vous me trouvez une épée et un plan de secours, pourquoi pas, sourit l'humaine.

* * *

Assis sur le couvercle fermé des WC, Loki réfléchissait au problème d'Elisabeth. Donc, rompre avec Rob n'était pas une option, mais ce dernier la tabassait et Loki ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Déménager ne marcherait pas non plus.

Le dieu commençait à songer à faire suffisamment peur au mortel pour qu'il ne remette plus un pied dans son immeuble, ou encore à faire du chantage à Tony Stark pour qu'il rachète les appartements. Après tout, il possédait bien une tour avec son nom dessus, alors pourquoi pas un immeuble ?

Mais bon, Elisabeth ne serait pas trop d'accord avec sa façon de faire, ça, il en était sûr. Et nul ne pouvait prédire ce que ferait Stark des locataires.

Une idée une idée une idée une idée…

Ah ? Et si…?

* * *

Elisabeth ne vit pas Loki de la soirée. Le dieu était en tête à tête avec son ordinateur depuis des heures, et elle commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas en train de raconter sur sa page Facebook qu'il avait roulé une mortelle dans la farine, et en beauté je vous prie !

Elle reposa le hachoir qu'elle venait d'aiguiser, histoire de ne pas être tentée de le lui enfoncer dans l'œil s'il venait à trahir sa parole de Schtroumpf.

Rob choisit le moment où elle passait à l'aiguisage de son couteau à viande pour ouvrir la porte de l'appartement à la volée, visiblement beurré comme un P'tit Lu.

\- Salut chériiiie, lui souffla-t-il au visage.

Elisabeth grimaça sous l'odeur et le repoussa sans ménagement. Mais où était Loki ? Rob ne la toucherait pas devant une tierce personne, ça elle en était sûre.

\- Tu me fais pas un câlin Lizbeth chérie ? éructa Rob en s'avançant de nouveau vers elle pour la coincer dans un coin de sa cuisine.

* * *

Loki venait de trouver ce qu'il cherchait quand un bruit de porte refermée violemment se fit entendre. Il leva la tête, tendant l'oreille pour savoir si c'était un courant d'air ou Elisabeth qui s'énervait encore sur des objets innocents, mais tout ce qu'il entendit fut un "chériiiiiiie" dégoulinant de sarcasme.

Et Loki avait vu assez d'einherji bourrés pour savoir à quoi avait été arrosé le gosier qui répétait ce mot, pardon, cette insulte. Il se leva en vitesse, s'empara de sa béquille et déboula dans la cuisine pour y découvrir une Elisabeth figée comme un lapin attrapé par les phares d'une voiture.

Le fait que Rob la tenait par les cheveux expliquait bien des choses. Il déblatérait tout un tas de choses sans queue ni tête, mais Loki comprit tout de même qu'il menaçait sa compagne d'infortune.

Le dieu fit tourner sa béquille entre ses longs doigts et la plaqua violemment contre la jugulaire de Rob, qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, l'homo ?! cracha le mortel en lâchant Elisabeth.

\- D'une, je viens t'informer que, pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas gay. Ensuite, je veux que tu quittes cet endroit et que tu n'y reviennes jamais. Enfin, si tu touches Elisabeth ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je me verrai dans l'obligation de te tuer ou, du moins, de te faire très, très mal.

\- Loki, non, souffla Liz.

Rob éclata de rire.

\- Liz est à moi ! Et tu ne me fais pas peur, petite merde !

\- Ceci est l'ultime preuve de ta bêtise, mortel, déclara Loki d'une voix implacable. Sais-tu seulement qui je suis, pitoyable humain ?

\- T'es qu'un SDF pathétique, c'tout ! Pas vrai Liz ? Même que t'as eu pitié de lui et que tu sacrifies tes derniers dollars pour aider un gars qui ne rêve que de te sauter !

La jeune femme glapit.

\- Et ça, c'est aimer quelqu'un peut-être ? cracha Loki en remontant une des manches de la petite brune. Le devoir d'un homme est de protéger la femme qu'il aime, pas de la faire souffrir ! Tu es moins qu'un homme, pauvre merde !

\- Bordel, Liz, où t'as trouvé ce cinglé ?!

Les yeux de Loki, jusque là glacials, se mirent à lancer des éclairs. Littéralement. Sa béquille fut enveloppée par des flammes vertes et clignota, devenant une épée noire comme la nuit par intermittence. Il laissa ses vêtements de cuir noir et sa cape verte le recouvrir, sans toutefois remettre son casque doré. Il retourna Rob pour lui faire face et déclara, impérial :

\- Je suis Loki d'Asgard, dieu du Chaos, dieu du Mal, dieu du Feu, fils d'Odin et héritier légitime de son trône et du trône de Jotunheim, terre des géants de glace. Je suis l'homme qui a attaqué New York i peine quelques jours et la seule chose qui m'empêche de te tuer en cet instant est la présence de la femme que tu as déshonorée par tes insultes et ton comportement.

Elisabeth ne sut jamais quels tourment son petit ami avait vu dans les iris verts de Loki, mais une tache sombre se répandit sur l'entrejambe de son pantalon.

\- P-pitié, je ne lui ai pas fait de mal, je vous en prie, prenez mon argent mais laissez-moi vivre, supplia Rob en comprenant _enfin_ à qui il avait affaire.

\- Tu ne lui as pas fait de mal ? Vraiment ? ironisa Loki avant de reporter son attention sur sa colocataire. Elisabeth, vous vouliez une épée, il me semble ?

\- Pas besoin, j'ai largement de quoi me défendre, répondit-elle en faisant tourner son couteau à viande dans sa main.

Rob comprit enfin dans quels ennuis il se trouvait et bondit en avant pour échapper aux deux psychopathes. Arrivé à la porte de l'appartement, il se retourna.

\- N'oublie pas Liz, il te reste deux jours pour payer ! Si tu veux revenir me supplier, fais-toi plaisir, mais même ce terroriste ne pourra pas empêcher les autorités de te mettre à la porte !

Et il se sauva comme un dératé. Elisabeth sembla se dégonfler d'un coup à force d'avoir retenu sa respiration.

\- Veux-tu que je le tue ? proposa Loki, passant si vite au tutoiement que c'en était vertigineux.

\- N-non, ça va merci.

Déçu, le dieu éteignit les flammes vertes qui avaient commencé à brûler la moquette.

\- Je crois qu'il a eu son compte, pas vrai ? lança-t-il d'un ton si léger qu'on en aurait presque oublié la scène précédente.

La brune releva la tête d'un coup.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! Il va revenir avec des avocats, il va mettre le gouvernement au courant de ta présence, je vais finir en prison et toi tu seras disséqué dans un labo !

\- Pas exactement. J'ai une solution pour toi, mais il me faut deux mille dollars.

\- Q-quoi ? Tu veux être mon troisième petit ami abusif ou quoi ?!

\- Pas du tout, la rassura Loki. Je t'ai juste trouvé une solution de secours. Mais j'ai besoin d'argent.

\- _Je n'ai pas deux mille dollars, Loki !_ Sinon je saurais payer mon loyer !

\- Bon, alors je vais braquer une banque, je reviens.

Loki se dirigea vers la sortie en clopinant d'un air décidé.

\- Stop ! Loki, je t'interdis de braquer une banque !

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que ça ne se fait pas !

\- Qu'importe. Si je pouvais aller à Asgard je te ramènerais de l'or, mais…

\- On ne paie pas avec de l'or ici, enfin !

\- Ah non ? Et comment faites-vous alors ?

\- He bien, on a des billets ou des comptes en banque, expliqua Elisabeth sans vraiment comprendre comment parler argent allait régler ses soucis.

\- Des comptes en banque ? On y a accès comment, à cet argent ?

\- On peut faire des transferts en magasin, sur un automate ou sur l'ordinateur…

\- Sur l'ordinateur, dis-tu ? reprit le dieu des Menteurs avec un sourire sardonique qui lui donna la chair de poule.

* * *

\- Ma pauvre, il te reste à peine cent dollars, fit remarquer Loki avec fatalisme.

Comme si elle ne le savait pas !

Ils étaient tous les deux devant l'ordinateur et le maigre contenu du compte de Liz s'étalait sous leurs yeux, au grand embarras de cette dernière.

\- Bon, on est d'accord que ce ne sont que des données numériques, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Loki pour être sûr.

\- Oui, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça va chan…

\- Laisse-moi faire et admire.

Sous les yeux éberlués de la jeune femme, le dieu enfonça le bout de ses doigts _dans_ l'écran et les chiffres commencèrent à augmenter comme par magie. Un quatrième chiffre finit même par apparaître sur la ligne, suivi d'un cinquième.

\- Voilà, tu es riche maintenant, constata Loki avec satisfaction.

\- M-mais d'où vient tout cet argent ?

\- Du compte de Rob, de celui de ses parents et une partie vient tout droit du compte de Tony Stark, il me devait un verre de toute façon. Il ne s'en rendra même pas compte.

\- Mais, et les systèmes de sécurité ?

\- Inutiles contre la magie pure et dure. Et là, je suis en pleine forme.

Abasourdie par ce tour de force, Elisabeth le considéra d'un œil nouveau.

\- Tu es machiavélique, y a pas à dire !

\- Ce n'était que la première étape de mon plan. Maintenant, tu vas téléphoner à ce numéro et dire que tu veux la maison tout de suite. Tu prends le numéro de compte et je ferai le transfert, dit Loki en lui tendant un bout de papier où il avait noté un numéro de portable.

\- Attends, tu veux que j'achète une maison ? Mais où se trouve-t-elle ? Et quelle maison coûte deux mille dollars ?

\- Fais juste ce que je te dis. Me fais-tu confiance ?

\- Non !

Loki lui renvoya une grimace faussement peinée suivie par un sourire sournois.

\- Fais-moi confiance, juste cette fois, je jure que tu ne le regretteras pas.

\- Bon…

Elisabeth composa le numéro d'une main hésitante et déclina son identité avant de formuler la demande de Loki.

\- Quoi ? Vous voulez acheter la maison ? fit son interlocuteur avec surprise.

 _Mon dieu, mais que veut-il me faire acheter ?_ se demanda la jeune femme, juste avant que Loki ne lui arrache le téléphone.

\- Allo ? Oui, je suis son mari. On a vu la maison et on voudrait vraiment l'acheter. Ce serait pour emménager tout de suite… Bien sûr, peut-on se voir demain matin pour signer les papiers et nous installer, ma femme et moi ? Parfait, je vire l'argent sur votre compte. A demain mon brave.

Loki raccrocha et fit un grand sourire un peu effrayant à sa colocataire.

\- Tu es flippant, tu le sais ça ?

\- Bien sûr. Ah, tu vas devoir envoyer un mot à Rob pour qu'il vienne récupérer toutes ses affaires qui puent. J'ai tellement hâte de voir sa tête quand il comprendra qu'on l'a berné.

\- Bah justement, j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques en quoi on l'a berné, parce que là je suis paumée.

\- C'est très simple, j'ai trouvé la maison la moins chère de la région, celle que nous venons d'acheter avec l'argent de Rob et de Stark, de manière à ce que tu ne doives plus jamais payer de loyer à un connard. Dès demain, nous déménageons là-bas.

\- Ok, mais où est l'arnaque ? Pourquoi ne coûte-t-elle que deux mille dollars ?

\- Ça, tu verras en temps utile, curieuse.

\- Et pour mon travail, comment ça se passe ?

\- La maison se trouve à à peine vingt kilomètres d'ici, tu pourras garder ton cabinet et tes patients. Tu vas adorer, le cadre est magnifique, c'est au bord d'une petite forêt. Il y a une station service pas loin en cas de problème et une pharmacie.

\- Tu devrais te lancer dans le tourisme, tu as du talent pour embobiner les gens, fit Liz, acerbe.

\- J'avais plutôt la politique en tête.

\- Oui, ça te correspond encore mieux.

\- Bien, que mangeons-nous ?

\- Ouah, le changement de sujet !

\- C'est moi qui cuisine, ajouta Loki d'un ton malicieux.

\- Hmmm, j'ai envie de bouffe chinoise, tu cuisineras pour moi dans ma nouvelle maison, pour inaugurer la cuisinière.

\- Comme tu veux, fit le dieu du Chaos en haussant les épaules.

\- Ah, et on fait comment pour les Avengers ? Rob va hurler partout que tu es en liberté et que tu dors ici.

\- Et qui croira un homme soûl ?

* * *

 _à suivre…_

 _4000 mots tout pile, si c'est pas beau ça ! (enfin, avant les corrections)_

 _Loki a encore frappé ! (et j'ai adoré écrire la tirade avec tous ses titres, chacun son trip)  
Et il devient de plus en plus sympa, pour une fois qu'il met son talent au service des gens…_

 _Des reviews, des reviews !  
Les théories, critiques et chocolats sont toujours les bienvenus !_


	6. Bricks assemble !

_Bonjour la compagnie !_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien ! (moi ça va :p)  
Voici le nouveau chapitre des aventures du Docteur et de Loki (j'avoue que ça fait Doctor Who XD), j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !_

 _Merci pour les reviews (et passe un bon film,_ _ **Snowfea**_ _!)_

 _Bonne lecture tout le monde !_

* * *

 **Bricks assemble !**

Après le repas chinois, que Loki apprécia à sa juste valeur malgré que ses nouilles avaient une forte tendance à vouloir quitter son assiette, les deux nouveaux potes ( _quoi ? je trouve de nouveaux synonymes !_ ) délaissèrent la télé et se vautrèrent comme deux cochons sur le lit pliant.

Jusqu'à ce que Loki, un peu à l'étroit, fasse remarquer que le lit deux places d'Elisabeth était quand même un choix plus logique. Ils rampèrent donc comme des idiots riant aux éclats jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme et Loki se fit un plaisir de mettre toutes les affaires de Rob sur le trottoir d'en face, trois étages plus bas et sans quitter l'appartement.

\- Loki, arrête de vandaliser les voitures des voisins et ramène ton cul ici, grommela Liz, enfouie sous ses couvertures.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu tendancieux comme endroit pour parler ? Si je t'écoute, ça va finir au pieu cette histoire, comme ils disent dans la parodie de Twilight.

\- Mon dieu, tu as regardé Twilight ?

\- Tu sais, le temps que Selvig trouve le moyen de faire ce trou de ver au-dessus de New York, je m'ennuyais un peu. Barton m'a montré le premier film, mais c'était tellement neuneu que j'ai regardé la parodie juste après. Même l'histoire d'amour de mon frère est mille fois plus intéressante que… _ça_.

\- Entièrement d'accord, même si je ne savais pas que ton frère s'était trouvé une copine ! Allez, amène-toi, je jure que je n'aurai aucun geste déplacé. De toute façon, je sors juste d'une rupture douloureuse, j'ai donc besoin qu'un ami m'écoute parler et essore son t-shirt quand j'aurai fini de pleurer.

\- D'accord, mais tu oublies la partie où tu pleures, d'accord ? Ce sera plus gênant qu'autre chose.

\- Marché conclu.

Loki s'étala sur le ventre à côté de sa colocataire et attendit patiemment que quelque chose se passe.

\- Et donc ? fit-il d'un ton léger.

Patiemment on a dit.

\- Merci de m'avoir débarrassée de ce sale type, commença Elisabeth.

\- Avec plaisir, je recommence quand tu veux. Je pourrais même devenir un super-vilain spécialisé dans les problèmes de couple. Option lattage de maris infidèles.

\- Mais t'es vraiment gay en fait ?

Loki roula les yeux.

\- Tu as lu ce qu'on dit de moi dans la mythologie nordique ? Je veux dire, j'ai accouché moi-même de mon premier enfant !

\- C'était un cheval si je ne m'abuse.

\- Sleipnir !

\- Heu, ouais, Sleipnir. Je suis sûre qu'il était aussi gentil que son… que sa mère en venant au monde.

\- Il était adorable.

\- Et puis on dit que les stars ont une sexualité débridée… Seigneur, ce jeu de mots !

Le regard noir que Loki lui retourna la dissuada de rigoler.

\- On devait parler de ton incapacité à te choisir un homme convenable, je te rappelle.

\- Hm, certes. C'est pour ça que je ne pourrai jamais accepter de sortir avec toi, tu comprends ?

La tête horrifiée du grand brun la fit ricaner.

\- Oui, parce que bon, un terroriste extraterrestre, c'est pas exactement un homme convenable, on est d'accord ? Surtout que tu es soit trop vieux, soit trop jeune pour moi.

Comprenant qu'elle blaguait, le jeune dieu eut très envie de se venger. Il plongea sur sa proie inconsciente, les doigts écartés comme des griffes.

\- Ah, pitié, arrête, ça chatouille ! hurla Elisabeth en se débattant, lui collant plusieurs coups de pied dans le ventre.

\- Jamais ! Tu vas sentir le feu de ma colère, vile mortelle sans cœur ! ricana Loki.

L'humaine rigola de façon incontrôlée encore quelques temps, puis fit une grimace de douleur.

\- Arrête…arrête, ça fait mal là !

Inquiet, le dieu mit un frein à son supplice et se souvint que le corps de son amie était recouvert d'hématomes. Ses doigts s'illuminèrent de vert et il les passa au-dessus des marques mauves, les faisant disparaître au fur et à mesure.

\- M-merci, souffla la jeune femme en se détendant enfin. Je n'ai plus mal, ça fait bizarre.

Lorsque les doigts de Loki atteignirent le cou de la petite brune, il s'arrêta soudainement et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Pour ça… je suis désolé, vraiment. Je n'aurais pas dû te traiter comme je l'ai fait, tu as bien fait de te venger.

Un silence gênant s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Liz le brise :

\- Comment ça, me venger ?

\- Les piments, pour ne citer qu'eux, lui rappela Loki avec une moue de dépit.

\- Ah oui, tiens. J'ai bien envie de recommencer ça un jour.

Agacé, Loki fit disparaître ses propres marques de doigts d'un geste.

\- Ouah, merci, c'est génial ton truc !

\- Certes. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir continuer à te faire passer le goût de tes blagues ridicules !

Loki fut très étonné quand il reçut un coussin dans la figure à plusieurs reprises.

\- Mais que fais-tu ?

\- Bataille de polochons ! fut le cri de guerre du médecin avant de lui asséner un deuxième coup dans la tête.

\- Hé ! Je suis encore convalescent !

\- C'est ça, mon œil ! Tu gardes la béquille juste pour avoir une excuse pour rester chez moi ! Espèce de gros menteur !

\- Je suis le dieu des Menteurs, je te rappelle !

\- Prends ça !

SBAF, un coussin dans la tronche. Loki, hors de lui, enchanta tous les oreillers de la pièce pour faire un tir en rafale sur le visage de sa colocataire.

\- Hééééé ! C'est injuste ! Y a triche là !

Avec un grand rire sardonique, Loki continua son attaque, se servant cette fois de toutes les peluches présentes, et Odin savait qu'il y en avait beaucoup.

\- C'est bon, je me rends ! Sale tricheur !

\- Enfin tu comprends à qui tu t'adresses ! Muahahahaha !

Et la bagarre continua longtemps, longtemps, jusque tard dans la nuit.

* * *

Loki se réveilla couché à l'envers sur le lit deux places avec un pied nu collé au menton et un oreiller posé sur l'estomac, allez savoir pourquoi. Il repoussa le pied d'Elisabeth avec une tête dégoûtée et se releva, contemplant le joyeux bordel qu'ils avaient mis dans la chambre la veille. Voilà qui était quand même mieux que l'ordre soigneux de Monroe, pensa-t-il.

On tambourina à la porte.

Loki fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers l'entrée en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Rob attendait devant la porte et perdit toutes ses couleurs en voyant qui lui avait ouvert. Le sourcil droit du dieu remonta gracieusement.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre, Liz m'a envoyé un message hier pour me dire de venir récupérer mes affaires, c'est pour ça que je suis là, expliqua le mortel.

Le visage de Loki se para d'un sourire à la fois aimable et sadique.

\- Pour la chambre, ce n'est pas la peine d'y aller, j'ai déjà tout jeté par la fenêtre hier soir. Et…oh, dommage, il a plu toute la nuit, c'est ballot hein ?

\- Connard…

Loki lui fit un croche-pied l'air de rien et alla se préparer un petit déjeuner en surveillant l'intrus du coin de l'œil.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit soudainement la voix pâteuse d'Elisabeth alors qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine.

\- Rob est venu vider l'appartement de ses affaires puantes, pas vrai Rob ?

Ledit Rob poussa un grognement haineux et continua à empiler ses caleçons dans une valise vide. Quand il eut terminé, il revint vers les deux bruns qu'il détestait le plus au monde.

\- J'espère que tu as l'argent pour ton mois, Liz, ce serait bête que tu doives partir et dormir sous un pont, cracha-t-il.

\- Oh, mais nous déménageons aujourd'hui, l'informa Loki d'une voix onctueuse.

\- Tout à fait, renchérit Elisabeth. Et dans la plus belle maison de l'Histoire !

\- Mais tu n'as pas un rond ! Et… "Nous" ? Tu t'es remise avec un terroriste, Liz ? Te voilà tombée bien bas.

\- Mais il est autrement plus cool que toi, le terroriste, fit le médecin avec une moue affectée.

\- C'est un extraterrestre !

\- Mais il est plus sexy qu'E.T., tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Et je suis un prince qui a bien l'intention de devenir roi, crut bon d'ajouter Loki. Je suis le bon parti par excellence, donc.

Rob les dévisagea avec un air dégoûté et prit la porte.

\- Voilà une bonne chose de faite, fit joyeusement Loki en se frottant les mains. Par le slip troué d'Odin, quelle tête il tirait !

\- Ton père a un caleçon troué ? demanda Liz avec intérêt.

\- Heu, là n'est pas la question. Prépare-toi à partir et prends ton petit déjeuner, je m'occupe de faire tes bagages, dit Loki en faisant apparaître des vêtements classes mais normaux d'un geste de la main.

\- Toi, tu dois gagner plein de temps le matin avant d'aller bosser, remarqua la jeune femme d'un ton appréciateur en allant s'habiller.

Pendant ce temps, Loki fit surgir trois malles du néant et entreprit de faire venir à lui toutes les affaires d'Elisabeth pour les y ranger. Il décida de laisser les meubles, après tout, c'était de la qualité Ikea (pas que les Suédois fassent des meubles de merde, mais il fallait bien avouer que ce n'était pas fort solide comme matériel). Soudain, toujours au milieu de son tourbillon d'objets en tous genres, Loki entendit un bruit de chute.

\- Hééééé, rends-moi mes chaussettes ! hurla Elisabeth à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

Le dieu farceur eut un petit rire et, d'un geste, renvoya la paire de chaussettes à sa propriétaire.

Quand la jeune femme sortit de la salle d'eau, Loki relança un petit sort de rien du tout et tous les produits cosmétiques, vêtements, sous-vêtements et autres babioles passèrent au-dessus de la tête de la brune pour aller se placer dans les malles sans fond.

\- C'est un truc de dingue, souffla Elisabeth en constatant que l'appartement était vide, son petit déjeuner mis à part.

Elle l'avala en vitesse et, ahurie, vit sa tasse s'auto-nettoyer et disparaître ainsi que sa cuillère.

\- Oublie la politique, le déménagement t'ouvre ses portes ! s'exclama-t-elle avec hésitation.

\- Enfile tes baskets, nous partons tout de suite.

* * *

Au volant de sa voiture, suivant les directives de Loki, Elisabeth avait un peu peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Les trois malles étaient empilées à l'arrière, dont une dans le coffre. Loki les avait littéralement téléportées directement dans l'habitacle, et Liz n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vérifier que personne ne les avait vus. Puis ils étaient partis sans un regard pour l'immeuble. Trop de choses s'y étaient produites. Des bonnes, bien sûr, mais surtout des mauvaises. Elisabeth voulait repartir du bon pied et oublier cette partie-là de sa vie.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la maison que Loki avait achetée, les habitations laissèrent place à des arbres qui se firent de plus en plus touffus et nombreux.

\- Tourne à droite ici, indiqua Loki en rangeant son pense-bête.

La voiture s'engouffra donc dans une petite allée en terre battue et déboucha sur une petite clairière où trônait leur nouvelle demeure. Un homme les attendait dans son van et sortit en les voyant arriver, serrant la main de Loki avec un empressement compréhensible.

\- C'est quoi cette baraque ? murmura Elisabeth, figée comme une statue devant… _ça_.

De son côté, Loki badinait avec l'humain qui lui tendait des papiers officiels et lui donnait quelques conseils pour s'occuper des lieux. Le dieu signa au nom de Monroe et adressa un grand sourire faux au désormais ex-propriétaire.

\- C'est ça, bonne journée à vous aussi !

L'homme s'en alla en vitesse, craignant sûrement qu'ils ne changent d'avis et Loki rejoignit son amie. La pauvre était dans la même position qu'il y avait dix minutes et considérait sa maison avec effarement.

\- On pourrait la louer comme décor pour un film d'horreur, souffla-t-elle, découragée. Pourquoi, _pourquoi_ t'ai-je fait confiance, dieu menteur de mes fesses !? Tu m'as arnaquée, tout ça pour vivre dans ce… cette chose qui tient à peine debout ! Mais merde, il y a _un arbre qui pousse à l'intérieur_ ! Un arbre ! On n'aura jamais assez de temps et d'argent pour tout retaper, je serai morte de vieillesse avant !

\- Du calme, et arrête de donner des coups de pieds à ce chambranle ou tu vas le démolir, lui dit un Loki carrément zen.

\- Mais Lokiiii ! On dirait qu'un loup-garou va en sortir pour nous bouffer tous les deux !

\- Mais non, il n'y a pas âme qui vive dans la maison, la rassura le dieu brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ah, ben y a sûrement des fantômes alors !

Bon, Loki devait bien admettre que la maison était en assez mauvais état. Il y avait effectivement un arbre qui poussait dans la cuisine et ressortait par le grenier, mais à part ça, on pouvait encore voir la beauté ancienne du bâtiment. Il y avait même un balcon (à moitié tombé en poussière, mais chuuut) et une cheminée dans le salon ! La maison faisait deux étages sans compter le rez-de-chaussée, et pouvait parfaitement accueillir une famille de cinq personnes. Un lit de feuilles mortes garnissait le hall d'entrée.

Allez, au boulot.

Reprenant ses vêtements de cuir asgardien pour accentuer le côté classe de la scène qui allait suivre, Loki leva les bras vers le ciel et prononça une incantation d'une voix claire et puissante.

Les arbres frissonnèrent et le vent se tut d'un coup.

Puis la maison gémit dans un craquement de fin du monde, car la tuyauterie se remettait en place et rajeunissait d'un coup, les tuyaux percés se recouvrant d'une couche de métal neuf et les robinets se débarrassant de leur rouille et de leur saleté. Puis l'installation électrique se renouvela d'elle-même et un tout nouveau compteur s'accrocha discrètement à un mur dans la cave. Des radiateurs sortirent des murs, étincelants de nouveauté.

D'une seconde incantation, Loki remplaça tout le carrelage par du damier noir et blanc brillant et les murs tombés se redressèrent. De nouvelles briques apparurent, le temps que tout soit couvert de papier peint ou de peinture blanche. Les poutres qui soutenaient le toit retrouvèrent leur prime jeunesse et de nouvelles tuiles vinrent remplacer les disparues pour combler les fuites. L'eau de pluie tombée au dernier étage fut changée en vapeur et avalée par l'atmosphère.

\- Pfiou, soupira Loki, un peu fatigué par ce prodige. Comme neuve !

\- C-c'est magnifique, bredouilla Elisabeth. J'adore la magie !

\- Bon, voyons l'intérieur maintenant.

Loki et Elisabeth entrèrent dans le hall et le dieu lança un œil critique à l'arbre qui poussait sans complexe dans l'habitation.

\- Je suis d'avis de le garder, mais ça risque de créer des problèmes sur le long terme, fit-il remarquer.

\- Tu veux l'abattre ?

\- Non, je vais lui permettre de se rendre utile.

Des flammes vertes dévorèrent l'arbre massif, qui diminua à vue d'œil avant de disparaître complètement. La magie de Loki retomba au sol et s'étendit comme un serpent dans toute la maison. Là où le brouillard émeraude s'arrêtait, un meuble en bois de style ancien se créait couche par couche, comme un objet dans une imprimante 3D. Il ne restait plus qu'à ranger toutes les affaires d'Elisabeth.

\- C'est bête, c'était original come déco, cet arbre… dit Elisabeth un peu déçue.

Loki sourit et agita la main. Un arbre stylisé formé d'entrelacs celtiques noirs apparut sur le mur du fond et poussa jusqu'à ce que ses branches atteignent le plafond du deuxième étage. Des feuilles dorées poussèrent le long des murs et il sembla à Liz qu'un vent invisible les faisait frémir.

\- Quand je quitterai cet endroit, cet arbre te préviendra du moment de mon retour. Il suivra le rythme des saisons, fleurira au printemps et perdra ses feuilles en automne. Je te déconseille cependant de l'arroser, sourit Loki.

\- Il est magnifique, merci Loki, s'exclama le docteur Monroe tapotant le dos du dieu. Oublie la politique et le déménagement et devient architecte d'intérieur, tu gères ! J'ai l'impression de vivre dans une maison de hobbit ! Tout est tellement… boisé ! Mon dieu, c'est la plus belle maison que j'ai jamais vue !

Puis elle se tut d'un coup et regarda son ami.

\- J'espère que l'ancien propriétaire ne va pas revenir nous voir, sinon il va se taper un infar' juste devant la porte !

\- He bien tant pis pour lui, fit évasivement Loki en agitant la main. Bon, je vais m'asseoir un peu, moi. Ok, je suis balèze, mais retaper une maison c'est fatigant.

Il se laissa tomber sur un divan, se roula en boule et s'endormit comme une masse. Liz lui adressa un sourire tendre, profitant qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir et repoussa difficilement la tentation de lui dessiner des moustaches sur le visage. Elle retourna à l'extérieur et entreprit de ranger ses affaires dans la maison.

Dans sa _merveilleuse_ maison _magique_.

Elle avait beau être une scientifique, personne ne pouvait rester insensible à la beauté de l'endroit, maintenant que Loki l'avait arrangé selon ses goûts. La jeune femme entra de nouveau dans le salon avec une pile de couvertures dans les bras et déposa un plaid sur la forme endormie sur son canapé tout neuf. Qu'il était mignon quand il se taisait, celui-là !

Elle explosa de rire en tombant par hasard sur la barre de métal que Loki avait oubliée dans sa voiture et la rangea bien à l'abri au fond de la cheminée, histoire de se souvenir des circonstances de leur colocation forcée. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle allait souvent allumer des feux.

Tiens, Loki ronflait. Adorable.

Au bout de deux heures, le dieu dormait toujours et tout ce qui se trouvait encore dans le véhicule était impossible à transporter seul. Elle referma donc la porte, s'amusa de voir que Loki avait oublié de lui mettre une serrure et repartit en voiture, bien décidée à remercier son nouvel ami pour ce cadeau gigantesque.

* * *

Bon, Loki faisait quelle taille déjà ?

Hésitant entre deux élégantes chemises noires, Elisabeth haussa les épaules et prit la taille de Rob, vu qu'il entrait dans les mêmes fringues que Loki. Et puis, s'il arrivait à transformer une maison en dix minutes montre en main, il pouvait bien ajuster une chemise, non ?

Elle déambula dans le magasin, secouant la tête devant les modèles ridicules qu'on essayait de faire acheter aux gens. S'emparant d'un pantalon en jean sombre, elle essaya d'imaginer son squatteur préféré dedans et prit la bonne taille. Un autre pantalon, cette fois noir avec de fines lignes blanches attira son attention, mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'un dieu le trouve à son goût. Alors qu'elle le reposait dans le rayon, la jeune femme remarqua enfin le prix des habits qu'elle portait sur le bras.

\- Bordel, mais c'est une boutique de luxe ou quoi ? murmura-t-elle férocement, hésitant à ranger toutes ces fringues hors de prix.

En même temps, elle n'était pas franchement habituée à acheter des vêtements pour homme, donc elle avait choisi le premier magasin dont la vitrine avait l'air sympa et y était entrée sans réfléchir. Et puis, combien de magasins de vêtements étaient ouverts le dimanche ? Elle eut envie de se taper la tête contre un mur tant elle se sentait stupide.

\- Quoi ?! Loki n'est plus dans sa cellule et c'est maintenant que vous le dites ?!

Surprise, Elisabeth s'abaissa derrière un rayon pour se cacher en entendant la voix masculine qui venait de crier dans un téléphone high tech pas du tout en vente dans les magasins agréés. En jetant un coup d'œil entre deux manteaux d'hiver, Liz vit l'origine du bruit : un homme brun debout sur un tabouret en train de faire retoucher un costume trois pièces gris miroitant.

Vu le bouc taillé bizarrement et les lunettes de soleil, Elisabeth reconnut sans peine la Némésis de son ami le dieu des Menteurs : Tony Stark.

\- Comment ça, Odin voulait garder ça secret ? Sérieusement, Loki est en liberté depuis quoi…trois jours ? Ou peut-être qu'on ne l'a jamais vraiment enfermé, en fait !

\- Oh merde, souffla Elisabeth.

Elle pensa s'esquiver, mais se dit qu'au fond, comme personne ne savait qu'elle logeait Loki chez elle, elle ne risquait rien, si ? Elle tendit donc davantage l'oreille, histoire de voir si son ami le dieu dingue courait un danger.

\- Heimdall, c'est qui Heimdall ?

Silence.

\- Ah, et ce type qui voit tout dit qu'il est toujours à New York ? Mais il ne sait pas où exactement ? Expliquez-moi à quoi ça sert d'avoir un pote qui voit l'univers entier s'il n'est pas foutu de trouver l'adresse d'une diva mégalo !

Re-silence, mais on pouvait entendre une toute petite voix bien colérique à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, qu'il continue à chercher. Dites aux autres de revenir à la Tour, on va constituer des patrouilles, vous en faites pas Fury, les Avengers assurent ! Et envoyez Thor aussi, on peut en avoir besoin, et après tout, c'est son frère qui fout le bordel où qu'il aille.

Silence ponctué de battements de cœur beaucoup trop bruyants au goût d'Elisabeth.

\- C'est ça, salut Nicky.

Stark raccrocha, adressa un regard curieux au rayon qui lui faisait face et se regarda dans le miroir.

\- Ouais, j'le prends. Happy, prends tout ça et passe à la caisse tu veux ?

Le milliardaire enleva la veste du costume et s'engagea dans l'allée du magasin comme si ce dernier lui appartenait, ce qui était peut-être le cas.

\- Ben zut il est passé où ? souffla Liz, l'ayant perdu de vue.

\- Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? fit la voix de playboy de Stark.

\- Oh merde. Je veux dire, non, je regardais seulement les… les doudounes.

\- Ah ? Pourtant il fait encore doux pour penser à acheter une parka, non ?

\- Je suis du genre prévoyant, balbutia Monroe en essayant d'enfuir son visage sous le tas de fringues qu'elle portait depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Vous êtes nerveuse, fit remarquer Tony Stark. Seriez-vous une voleuse ? plaisanta-t-il, tout sourire.

\- Quoi ? Oh nooon, je n'ai rien volé à personne ! rigola Liz en essayant de ne pas penser à l'argent qu'avait volé Loki la veille en se servant de son ordinateur. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je dois y aller, c'était un… plaisir de vous rencontrer, monsieur Stark.

Elle planta là l'homme qui possédait la moitié de l'Etat de New York et fila payer ses achats, le laissant se demander pourquoi elle ne lui faisait pas les yeux doux pour un autographe ou un selfie.

Elisabeth ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes en voyant le montant de la facture, mais se dit que de toute façon, l'argent sur son compte n'était pas à elle.

\- Jolie maison, jolie maison, jolie maison, se répéta-t-elle comme un mantra au moment de payer, s'attirant un regard perplexe de la vendeuse.

Une fois dans la rue, elle sauta dans sa voiture et démarra comme si une armée de zombies lui courait après.

\- Mon dieu, pardonnez-moi, mais je pense que je suis une méchante, moi aussi, pria-t-elle en manquant d'écraser un piéton qui passait au rouge.

Et si elle faisait demi-tour pour dire à Stark qu'elle savait où se trouvait Loki ? Elle ferait ça pour le bien de la société, mais cela ferait d'elle une amie de merde… Oh et puis zut pour la société ! De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elle ne payait pas ses impôts, pas vrai ? Et la société ne faisait rien pour elle de toute façon ! Loki ne faisait de mal à personne tant qu'il dormait sous son toit, donc elle faisait une bonne action, voilà tout !

Ragaillardie, elle rentra tout droit dans sa nouvelle maison de rêve et trouva Loki aux fourneaux.

\- Ça sent bon, qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares ?

\- Gratin dauphinois, rôti au miel et une salade. J'ai tout trouvé sur Internet. Où étais-tu ?

\- Je t'ai acheté des vêtements. C'est bien beau, la magie, mais si tu tombes en panne de jus en public et que tes fringues disparaissent, tu vas perdre ta belle réputation de méchant. Là, au moins, tu seras mort mais stylé !

Avec un sourire ravi, Loki contempla tous les sacs contenant ses vêtements et remercia chaleureusement son amie.

\- Ah, au fait, j'ai croisé Tony Stark au magasin, et du coup j'ai appris que les Avengers étaient au courant pour ton évasion. Ils savent que tu es à New York grâce à… heu, Heidel ?

\- Heimdall, rectifia le géant des glaces en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Voilà. Ils te cherchent.

Loki leva une main et un genre de bulle invisible se déploya autour de lui pour englober toute la maison.

\- Ils ne me trouveront pas ici, je le crains. Je vais ensorceler ta voiture aussi, au cas où. Et après on mange.

Loki sortit de la maison, laissant Elisabeth au milieu des bonnes odeurs de nourriture.

\- Boooooon, ben… il a l'air de bien le prendre !

* * *

 _à suivre…_

 _Reviews, critiques, théories ou chocolat ?_

 _Laissez un message après le bip !  
*Beeeeeeeep*_


	7. We'll meet again

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre de cette première histoire (de moi) du fandom Avengers ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, un bonus est prévu et servira d'épilogue ! Par contre, il vaut mieux que vous regardiez Thor : Ragnarok avant de lire le bonus, sinon vous allez être spoilés !_

 _Voilà, donc encore merci aux reviewers et une bonne lecture à tout le monde !_

* * *

 **We'll meet again**

Les jours passaient avec une effrayante tranquillité. Elisabeth profitait de ses jours de vacances pour s'habituer à son nouvel environnement et Loki prenait le temps de se reposer convenablement après avoir utilisé autant de magie.

Ce n'est que quand il avait commencé à se gratter le torse qu'Elisabeth l'avait obligé à lui montrer ce qui n'allait pas. Ce crétin avait régénéré son torse et y avait laissé les fils chirurgicaux. Liz dut donc l'attaquer aux ciseaux et ignorer les grognements du dieu des divas. Ça avait été franchement dégueu.

Loki s'était mis en tête de lire l'entièreté de la bibliothèque de la jeune femme, qui ne le voyait donc plus beaucoup, enfermé qu'il était dans ses bouquins. Il enrichissait également sa culture cinématographique et Liz était toujours étonnée de l'entendre lâcher des références de films comme si de rien n'était.

Mais bon, elle n'aurait pas dû le laisser regarder _Le Parrain_.

Il avait été imbuvable pendant au moins quarante-huit heures et s'était déplacé dans la maison avec sa barre de métal comme s'il en était propriétaire. Il insista même pour qu'elle lui baise la main avant de lui adresser la parole !

Enfin, rien qu'un petit coup de casserole sur la tête ne puisse arranger.

Elisabeth levait toujours un regard inquiet vers le ciel à chaque hélicoptère qui passait, craignant de voir surgir le SWAT ou la police depuis sa rencontre avec Tony Stark. Dans ces moments-là, Loki se moquait de sa paranoïa et se prenait invariablement un croche-pied, ce qui avait le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère.

Le dieu à la main verte avait commencé un petit potager juste devant la véranda et se servait parfois de ses pouvoirs pour faire pousser des légumes plus rapidement pour pouvoir ensuite demander à Liz de préparer une soupe. La jeune femme acheta d'ailleurs à sa demande des graines de rosiers et de quoi monter une grille en bois blanc pour y faire pousser les fleurs.

Un jour, le dieu revint de son jardinet tout sourire avec une boule de poils noire entre les mains. Cette andouille avait trouvé un chaton absolument adorable dans ses légumes et avait bien évidemment décidé de l'adopter.

Sans lui demander son avis, bien sûr, sinon ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Dis, c'est un mâle ou une femelle ? demanda-t-il comme un gosse à son amie.

Le médecin lui lança un regard torve et jeta un œil à la bestiole.

\- Femelle. Va falloir l'opérer, répondit-elle laconiquement.

\- Je vais l'appeler Sigyn, déclara Loki en posant le chat par terre pour lui préparer du lait et du thon.

\- N'oublie pas de diluer le lait dans l'eau, sinon elle va avoir la diarrhée, signala la petite brune en soupirant derrière son magazine.

\- D'accord !

\- Il va oublier de le faire, marmonna-t-elle en se replongeant dans sa lecture.

Un peu plus tard, n'entendant plus rien, elle se leva de sa chaise avec curiosité et alla voir ce qui se passait. Loki était au salon et lisait avec un chat endormi et roulé en boule sur son ventre.

\- Tu lis qu- Oh ?

Loki prit soudain une teinte rouge brique et cacha son magazine sous son coussin, réveillant le chat en sursaut. La bestiole cracha et se sauva en courant.

\- Dis donc, Loki…

\- C'est à quel sujet ? fit le dieu en la défiant de parler de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Bien sûr, Elisabeth mit les pieds dans le plat.

\- J'ignorais que tu étais fan d'Iron Man !

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

\- Mais c'est bien Stark que je viens de voir en gros plan dans ce tabloïd, non ?

\- Je m'informe sur mes ennemis, voilà tout.

\- Pour le dieu des Menteurs, tu es bien nul, se moqua la jeune femme en retirant d'un coup sec le magazine du coussin.

\- Mais rends-le moi ! s'écria Loki, toujours aussi écarlate.

\- Ooooooh ! chantonna Liz en échappant d'une pirouette aux griffes de Loki. "Le playboy aurait multiplié les conquêtes à son gala de charité pour…" gnagnagna. Sérieux, ils sont nuls pour écrire, ces gens.

\- Je peux le mettre hors d'état de nuire si je m'attaque directement à ses points faibles, la presse étant la meilleure source d'informations ! tenta de se justifier le grand brun en lui courant toujours après.

\- Bien sûûûûûr, je vais te croire ! Je savais bien que tu étais carrément gay !

\- Tu ne comprends pas, je ne lisais cet article infâme que pour m'informer !

\- Que dalle, tu _souriais_ en le lisant ! Mon dieu, Loki est amoureux de To-ny, Loki est amoureux de To-ny !

\- Mais vas-tu te taire enfin ? s'énerva le géant des glaces.

D'un claquement de doigts, il arracha le magazine des doigts de sa colocataire sans même le toucher et le fit disparaître dans une gerbe de flammes.

\- Maiiis ! Je voulais le lire !

\- Oh…pardon.

\- Je te charrie. Bon, donc. Tony Stark ? dit-elle en s'accoudant sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, le menton dans les mains et de grands yeux luisants.

\- Tu es fatigante.

\- Je sais. N'essaie pas de changer de sujet.

\- Ecoute, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une chance que ça marche, donc je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'en parler.

\- Comment ça, ça ne marchera pas ?! Vous êtes pareils tous les deux ! Vous avez le même humour douteux, la même propension à humilier les gens, le même amour pour le cinéma et les références de films, et il paraît qu'il avait des problèmes avec son père ! Vous iriez tellement bien ensemble !

\- Je suis le terroriste extraterrestre qui l'a jeté de sa tour, je te rappelle. Et avoir des points communs avec quelqu'un ne suffit pas pour le séduire !

\- Ok, mais il a survécu et il n'a même pas été blessé ! Heu, pas par toi.

\- Il y a eu je ne sais combien de morts à New York par ma faute. Sans oublier que j'ai peut-être _un peu_ endommagé sa tour ridicule !

\- Hmmm, c'est vrai que c'est délicat. Si tu attends quelque temps, je suis sûre qu'il considérera l'idée, si tu lui montres que tu l'apprécies. Fais-lui la cour, il va adorer être au centre de ton attention.

\- T-tu crois ?

\- Mais oui, il adore qu'on parle de lui, qu'on pense à lui, qu'on s'occupe de lui ! Vous êtes des divas tous les deux, donne-lui ce qui te plairait - mais pas des trucs glauques ou gores hein - et ça lui plaira.

\- Hm, peut-être que tu as raison. Et dans "quelque temps", tu entends combien de temps à peu près ?

\- He bien, un ou deux ans, le temps que les new-yorkais oublient ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière.

\- Un an ou deux ans ?!

\- Je suis formelle. Si tu vas le voir maintenant, il va juste essayer de te tuer ou te mettre en prison pour un siècle ou deux. Par contre…

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Si les Avengers venaient à se séparer pour une raison ou pour une autre, s'ils se retrouvaient à se battre les uns contre les autres, il en sortirait vulnérable, et donc il lui faudra quelqu'un pour lui remonter le moral.

\- Et pourquoi se sépareraient-ils ?

\- Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'ils s'entendaient comme chiens et chats avant que tu ne tues cet agent. Prends Captain America, par exemple. Il vient tout droit des années 40, il est tout innocent et tout gentil, pas un pet de travers. Il est ami avec Stark pour le moment, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point la conduite de Stark le met sur les nerfs.

\- Hm, c'est vrai. Mais de là à se battre entre eux…

\- Je te parie que ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Stark n'a pas l'habitude d'avoir des amis et de devoir modérer ses propos, ça va se retourner contre lui, je t'assure.

\- Si tu le dis… souffla Loki, un peu découragé.

\- Mais bon, ne complote pas pour les séparer maintenant, d'accord ? Je ne t'ai pas dit ça pour t'aider à envahir la Terre !

\- Bah, tu sais, être le roi du monde c'est très surfait. Tu as beau avoir le pouvoir, tout le monde te déteste et essaie sans relâche de te tuer. Et j'ai beau être fort, sept milliards d'humains, c'est trop pour moi.

\- C'est ce que je dis à chaque méchant qui essaie de devenir le maître du monde dans les films, tu sais ?

\- Tu parles souvent à ta télé ?

\- Toujours~ ! Si tu as besoin de conseils pour draguer, je suis là !

\- Bizarrement, j'ai pas confiance…

* * *

Finalement, Loki choisit d'écouter son amie et d'attendre. Pour une fois qu'il suivait ses conseils, Elisabeth n'allait pas s'en plaindre ! Parfois elle le trouvait devant Youtube ou la télévision à regarder les derniers exploits de Tony Stark en caressant la tête de Sigyn d'un air absent. C'était juste adorable, vraiment.

Un jour qu'il faisait bon et ensoleillé, Liz s'acheta une balançoire en kit et voulut l'installer elle-même malgré les propositions de Loki qui voulait l'aider. Le jeune dieu s'était donc assis sous la véranda avec un bon livre et regardait du coin de l'œil son amie escalader un arbre avec une échelle pour accrocher les chaînes à une branche solide tandis que le chat gambadait entre les touffes d'herbe.

\- Là, c'est droit ?

Loki leva les yeux et répondit par l'affirmative. A cheval sur sa branche, Elisabeth se pencha précautionneusement en avant pour attacher la deuxième chaîne de la balançoire.

\- Alors, c'est comment ?!

\- Magnifique. Allez, descends maintenant, soupira Loki en se replongeant dans son bouquin.

\- Roh, tu pourrais au moins montrer un minimum d'enthousiasme ! le houspilla le docteur.

\- Ouaiiiiiis, dit Loki sans grande conviction.

\- Enfoiré ! Bon, allez, retour sur le plancher des vaches !

Loki termina sa page en écoutant distraitement les bruits que faisait sa colocataire, puis haussa un sourcil en entendant un gros bruit sourd. Relevant la tête à toute vitesse, il vit alors une scène qu'il ne s'attendait pas à contempler avant au moins vingt ou trente ans. Elisabeth était couchée sur le sol, les cheveux en éventail sur l'herbe et semblait inconsciente.

\- Liz ! s'écria Loki en envoyant voler son livre pour se précipiter au chevet de son amie.

Arrivé sur les lieux, il s'agenouilla sans se soucier de la rosée qui trempait son pantalon et remua doucement l'épaule de la jeune femme pour la faire revenir à elle.

\- Liz, réveille-toi je t'en prie ! Liz ! LIZ !

Il la gifla finalement sans états d'âme et soupira de soulagement en la voyant ouvrir les yeux.

\- Aoutch.

\- "Aoutch" ? Tu viens de tomber d'une dizaine de mètres de haut et tout ce que tu trouves à dire est "aoutch" ? Où as-tu mal ? Es-tu blessée ?

\- Je vais….sûrement avoir une bosse sur la tête.

\- Baldr soit loué, tu vas bien.

\- Par contre… je ne sens plus mes jambes. Et je commence à voir flou, là.

\- Liz ?

\- Rupture… moelle épinière… commo…tion, s'auto-diagnostiqua la jeune femme avant de sombrer une nouvelle fois.

\- Merde, Liz, reviens à toi ! Merde, merde, merde ! hurla Loki.

Ses mains s'illuminèrent d'un feu vert plus brillant que jamais et il les posa en vitesse sur le front de la mortelle en priant tous les dieux de sa connaissance pour qu'ils l'aident. Il envoya toute son énergie fouiller le cerveau d'Elisabeth, cherchant une lésion ou un défaut quelconque, laissant à sa magie le soin de réparer ce qu'elle trouvait anormal.

Puis il retourna délicatement la brune sur le ventre et posa ses deux mains sur son dos, trouvant effectivement une faille au niveau de sa moelle épinière. Un sort puissant plus tard, Loki reconnecta les deux morceaux ensemble en espérant que tout irait bien. Il sonda par prudence le reste du corps à présent neuf qu'il avait sous les yeux, mais ne trouva rien d'autre.

Epuisé, Loki se laissa retomber sur les fesses et se força à respirer profondément pour juguler la panique qui l'avait saisi et faire retomber son niveau d'adrénaline. Liz n'avait pas besoin d'un dieu surexcité pour guérir.

Justement, Elisabeth rouvrit les yeux à ce moment-là et se redressa si vite que Loki grimaça, s'attendant presque à ce que les effets de son sort disparaissent d'un coup pour la laisser brisée sur le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle avec légèreté.

\- Tu es tombée d'un arbre, idiote.

\- Ah bon ? Je n'en ai aucun souvenir, c'est drôle.

\- Tu as eu une commotion cérébrale, c'est pour ça que tu ne te souviens plus. Et j'ai dû ressouder ta colonne vertébrale. La prochaine fois que tu grimpes dans un arbre et que tu tombes, je te laisse comme ça, te voilà prévenue !

\- Oh, tu as eu peur pour moi Loki ?

\- Bah un peu, oui ! s'écria Loki avant de regretter de s'être emporté.

Elisabeth lui sourit et s'agenouilla face à lui.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvée, Loki. C'est déjà la deuxième fois ma parole !

\- C'est bon, oublie. Rentrons, je ne suis pas à l'abri d'Heimdall dehors.

\- Oh merde, dépêchons-nous !

* * *

Elisabeth demanda à Loki de vérifier ses signes vitaux une heure plus tard et il ressortit qu'elle était en pleine forme. La jeune femme conseilla donc à son colocataire de devenir infirmier au lieu de décorateur et Loki lui balança un coussin au visage pour se venger de la peur qu'il avait ressentie en croyant son amie morte.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à contre-attaquer, un bruit de moteur se fit entendre non loin de la maison. Les sens aux aguets, Loki envoya Liz se réfugier dans sa cuisine et se dirigea silencieusement vers la porte d'entrée.

Cette dernière explosa quelques secondes plus tard, faisant bondir le grand brun en arrière pour éviter les débris. Un mini-orage se déclara alors dans le hall au moment où Loki ressortit de derrière le mur qui l'avait protégé.

\- Bonjour, mon frère, dit Thor d'un ton sérieux mais soulagé.

\- Je ne suis pas ton frère, mais bonjour quand même, persifla Loki, prêt à se battre.

\- Vas-tu résister ?

\- Cela se pourrait, répondit posément le dieu des Menteurs avant d'envoyer trois couteaux surgis de nulle part vers le dieu du Tonnerre.

Il profita de la diversion pour courir vers l'intérieur de la maison et se posta dans le salon, ordonnant tout bas à Sigyn de s'enfuir. Le chat noir n'hésita pas et fila vers le jardin.

Le pas lourd de Thor retentit alors sur le carrelage, suivi de près par le bruit de la foudre qui grésillait le long de Mjöllnir. Le marteau magique vola à toute vitesse vers Loki avant de s'écraser contre sa poitrine, le projetant contre la cheminée. Loki jura mentalement dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait quand l'électricité dont Thor avait chargé son arme se répandit dans tout son corps, le paralysant de la tête aux pieds.

Thor, souriant devant cette victoire facile, s'avança d'un pas conquérant dans la pièce pour menotter son frère et l'emmener à Asgard. Seulement, c'était sans compter Elisabeth, qui ressortit de sa cuisine sans faire de bruit pour asséner un grand coup de poêle à l'arrière du crâne du grand blond. Perplexe, ce dernier se retourna pour trouver cette toute petite femme brune qui cacha bien vite son arme contondante bosselée derrière son dos, constatant qu'elle n'avait eu aucun effet.

\- Heu, c'est pas moi, bredouilla la jeune femme en essayant de regarder par-dessus Thor pour voir si Loki allait bien.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le dieu du Tonnerre de sa voix bourrue.

\- V-votre frère m'appelle Dobby, plaisanta-t-elle sans réfléchir.

\- Hé, vous êtes la femme du magasin ! s'exclama une voix de séducteur dans son dos.

Liz se retourna, découvrit Tony Stark en armure et le menaça de sa poêle.

\- Mais bordel, vous êtes combien ?

\- Et vous, vous êtes qui ? répliqua le milliardaire en s'emparant de sa poêle.

\- Rendez-moi cette poêle, par le slip troué d'Odin !

\- Comment ? s'indigna Thor.

\- Oh, merde, c'est votre paternel, c'est vrai… Pardon. Bon, par le slip troué de Steve Rogers, filez-moi cette poêle !

\- Mes slips sont tous intacts vous savez, répondit Captain America, un peu rose au niveau des joues.

Derrière lui surgirent deux hommes en noir et une femme rousse aux vêtements moulants qui ne laissaient aucune place à l'imagination. L'un des deux hommes la visa de son arc bandé et Liz leva les mains au plafond, consciente que ce type ne lui laisserait pas le temps de faire une blague.

\- C'est pas moi, répéta-t-elle machinalement en se poussant pour les laisser passer.

Thor récupéra son marteau sans même se pencher - la classe ! - et s'en servit pour menacer son frère.

\- Loki, je te déconseille de bouger. Tu ne nous berneras pas une deuxième fois !

\- Oui Thor, j'avais compris, merci, grommela le dieu maléfique en se relevant lentement. C'est Heimdall qui m'a trouvé ?

\- Oui, il a détecté ta magie et t'a vu dans le jardin de cette demeure. As-tu pénétré ici par effraction et menacé cette femme ?

\- Ce serait plutôt l'inverse, répondit finement le géant des glaces.

\- Et puis, s'il devait pénétrer quelque chose, ce ne serait pas une maison, rigola Elisabeth en coulant un regard langoureux au fessier moulé dans l'acier d'Iron Man.

Loki leva les yeux au plafond et les Avengers, intrigués, s'entreregardèrent.

\- Ne l'écoutez pas, cette mortelle est complètement folle, leur conseilla le dieu

\- Moi, ce que je me demande, c'est pourquoi tu t'embarrasses d'une femme, mon frère.

\- Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est elle qui m'embarrasse !

\- C'est sûrement une de ses complices, fit la rousse - Black Widow, si Liz se souvenait bien.

\- Je vous assure que son seul super-pouvoir est une capacité innée à faire chier son monde.

\- Ah, vous devez bien vous entendre alors ! ironisa Tony Stark.

\- Ecoutez, je me suis servi de cette femme pour me soigner et avoir un toit sous lequel me reposer et récupérer mes pouvoirs, c'est tout. C'est elle qui se fait des illusions, expliqua patiemment Loki.

\- Quoi ? Mais je pensais que tu m'aimais ! se lamenta Elisabeth en prenant une pose dramatique.

\- He bien j'ai menti, c'est ce qu'on fait, nous les dieux des Menteurs ! se moqua méchamment Loki.

\- M-mais… je t'aime moi ! renchérit Liz d'une voix volontairement pathétique.

\- Ah, ces mortelles, toutes des écervelées. Même ta Jane si intelligente est comme ça, au fond, ricana Loki en s'adressant à son frère adoptif.

\- Ne diffame pas Jane !

\- Dites, votre deuxième prénom c'est Tarzan ? demanda le médecin juste pour enfoncer davantage les autres dans un abîme de perplexité.

\- Je savais que je l'aimerais bien, rigola Stark.

\- Stark, bâillonnez cette femme au lieu de vous poiler, ordonna la rouquine en braquant un flingue sur Loki.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Elle est marrante ! C'est tellement rare !

Black Widow leva les yeux au ciel, agacée.

\- Bon, on les embarque tous les deux ?

\- Ah non, pitié, je ne veux pas la supporter davantage ! supplia Loki.

\- Roooh, tu dis ça mais au fond tu m'aimes bien, hein mon Lokinouchet ?

\- Je vous en prie, envoyez-la en hôpital psychiatrique ou inscrivez-la à un concours de cuisine télévisé, mais ne me forcez pas à rester avec elle ! gémit le dieu des Menteurs.

\- On n'a qu'à l'emmener au QG du S.H.I.E.L.D. pour l'interroger et ensuite on avisera ? proposa l'homme à l'air gentil qui était resté silencieux jusque-là.

\- Faisons ça, trancha Captain America.

\- Dites, vous, là, le monsieur chic avec les cheveux poivre et sel, vous êtes qui ? demanda innocemment Liz. Parce que bon, vous cinq, je vous connais, mais le seul Avenger de ma connaissance qui manque, là, tout de suite, c'est Hulk. Vous n'allez pas vous changer en monstre vert dans mon salon tout de même ?

\- Pas si vous vous abstenez de m'énerver, madame, répondit calmement Bruce Banner avec un sourire gêné. En plus ça risque de déplaire à votre… ami ?

\- Oh, vraiment ? fit le docteur d'un ton intéressé en se retournant vers Loki, qui secoua discrètement la tête de gauche à droite. Oh, tu as peur, mon petit Lokinouchet ?

\- Lokinouchet, se marra Tony. Faut que je la note celle-là. JARVIS ? Garde ça en mémoire s'il te plaît.

\- Oui monsieur, fit une voix désincarnée.

\- Casper ? fit Liz à haute voix, cherchant partout où se trouvait le majordome artificiel d'Iron Man.

\- Bon, ça suffit, emmenez-la au S.H.I.E.L.D. et enfilez des menottes à Loki, qu'on en finisse, finit par ordonner Steve Rogers.

Thor passa les bracelets anti-magie autour des poignets de son frère qui, étrangement, ne fit même pas mine de résister. En fait, Loki n'avait juste aucune envie d'abîmer davantage la maison qu'il avait construite et la tête dure de sa mortelle.

En passant devant Elisabeth, il lui souffla à l'oreille :

\- Prends soin de Sigyn.

La jeune femme acquiesça discrètement, puis, voyant que le Bifrost commençait à se déployer autour de son meilleur ennemi et de son frère, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une dernière pique.

\- N'oublie pas Loki, tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami gay !

Les sourcils de Loki se froncèrent comiquement sous les rires de Stark juste avant que le Bifrost ne le fasse disparaître d'un coup, effaçant toute trace de la présence de la diva extraterrestre qu'elle avait hébergée pendant une semaine et demie.

\- Mine de rien, il va me manquer ce con, conclut-elle d'un air triste sous les coups d'œil perplexes de l'équipe de super-héros.

 _Fin_

* * *

 _Un bonus arrive, vous en faites pas ! Mais bon,_ _ **il faut que vous regardiez Thor : Ragnarok**_ _avant de le lire, sinon vous allez vous faire spoiler !_

 _Reviews, critiques, bananes flambées ?_


	8. I'll be back you idiots !

_Bouh ! Me revoilà déjà !_

 _Hrm, plus sérieusement, j'ai réussi mon challenge : pondre une fanfiction plus ou moins longue, potable, sans scénario et le tout en une semaine ! Yay, sortez le Champommy !_

 _Merci à toutes pour votre soutien, vos messages adorables et vos remarques marrantes, j'ai adoré vous lire comme j'ai adoré écrire cette histoire !_

 _Et puisqu'on est dans l'univers de Marvel, moi aussi je fais un post-crédits ! Muahahahaha !_

 _ **Petit rappel pour les distraits :**_ _ **Ne lisez SURTOUT PAS si vous n'avez pas regardé le dernier film Thor ! SPOILER ALERT !**_

 _Si vous avez votre passe, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Bonus : I'll be back you idiots !**

 _Cinq ans plus tard_

Le silence était pesant dans la cabine du nouveau roi d'Asgard. Loki, toujours vêtu de son nouveau costume en cuir avec cape jaune intégrée entra silencieusement et chercha son frère des yeux.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, car ce dernier sortit de sa salle de bain privative en s'essuyant les cheveux avec une serviette.

\- Mon frère, que fais-tu ici ? demanda Thor, surpris, en le fixant de son œil bleu.

Loki serra la mâchoire. Il n'avait toujours pas l'habitude de voir son frère borgne.

\- J'ai pensé que nous allions avoir besoin d'un ambassadeur sur Terre pour éviter de nous faire tirer dessus par le S.H.I.E.L.D. dès que nous entrerons dans leur atmosphère.

\- Pour prévenir les humains de notre arrivée tu veux dire ? Pourquoi pas, mais comment ferait cet ambassadeur pour arriver avant la navette ?

\- Hé bien, je pourrais y aller. Je peux me téléporter de façon plus ou moins précise si je prends le temps de visualiser la destination. Bon, il me faudra énormément d'énergie pour le faire, mais je connais un endroit sûr où je pourrai me poser, exposa Loki en croisant mentalement les doigts.

\- Mais…les humains sont encore un peu… je veux dire, avec l'affaire du Tesseract, tout ça… fit Thor avec hésitation, de peur de froisser le dieu de la Malice.

\- Fais-moi confiance, je trouverai un moyen d'avertir les midgardiens sans me mettre en danger, assura le grand brun.

\- Hé bien, je te fais confiance, mon frère. Va sur Terre et préviens-les que nous arrivons.

\- Il me faudrait une preuve de mes bonnes intentions, par contre, objecta le géant.

Bruce Banner, qui passait par là par hasard, avait entendu la fin de la conversation et entra après quelques secondes de silence pensif.

\- J'ai peut-être une solution, fit l'homme de science. J'ai toujours le t-shirt de Tony, ça fera l'affaire. Personne ne porte de truc aussi immonde à part lui, il vous croira sans problème.

La tête dégoûtée de Loki le fit sourire et l'air content de Thor le poussa à aller chercher le vêtement, qui sortait du lavage. Il l'enveloppa dans un sac et le remit au dieu des Menteurs, qui argua qu'il devait se retirer dans ses appartements pour se concentrer sur sa destination.

* * *

Elisabeth, les doigts de pieds en éventail, profitait de l'air doux qui soufflait dans son jardin, le nez dans _Madame Bovary_. Sigyn, qui avait bien grandi, chassait les oiseaux qui avaient le toupet de se poser sur sa pelouse. Le digne chat de son maître, ça !

Les choses avaient pas mal bougé depuis le départ de Loki, cinq ans plus tôt. Tout d'abord, elle avait eu l'immense plaisir de faire bugger le cerveau de Nick Fury, un grand type noir habillé en noir qui devait parfaitement se fondre dans le paysage d'une salle de cinéma. Le pauvre avait été le seul assez courageux pour l'interroger, mais il avait vite laissé tomber devant ses réponses surréalistes.

Extrait choisi :

 _\- Quelle est votre relation avec le criminel appelé Loki ?_

 _\- Je suis son esclave sexuel, bien entendu._

 _\- Hrm… vous a-t-il parlé d'un plan futur pour la domination du monde ou d'un assassinat quelconque ?_

 _\- Oh, mais le Maître ne parle pas de ses plans à Dobby, vous comprenez. Dobby n'est qu'un elfe de maison après tout. (air innocent pas du tout convaincant)_

 _\- …. (soupir à décoller la peinture des murs) Savez-vous comment il a obtenu son sceptre ?_

 _\- He bien, en naissant, j'imagine, comme tous les hommes. Par contre, j'ignorais que vous appeliez ça un sceptre ! Personnellement, je l'appelle Mini-Loki._

Dégoûté, Fury l'avait renvoyée chez elle après un jour d'interrogatoire, et elle avait été bonne pour faire réparer la porte, la cheminée et le carrelage. Heureusement que Loki avait rempli une nouvelle fois son compte en banque avant de repartir !

A part ça, tout allait bien pour elle. Bon, pour les Avengers un peu moins, mais ce n'étaient pas ses oignons après tout ! Les deux premières années, elle avait attendu Loki comme un enfant attend le Père Noël au magasin pour lui donner sa liste de cadeaux déroulable jusqu'au sol, mais après, elle avait perdu espoir. C'est qu'il lui manquait, ce con !

Mais bon, au moins elle avait toujours Sigyn. Ce chat avait un foutu caractère, mais bon, elle aussi alors elles s'entendaient bien sur certaines choses, comme le programme télé du soir ou les hommes.  
Les plombiers aux mains baladeuses n'avaient qu'à se tenir, car Sigyn veillait au grain !

Alors qu'elle commençait à se demander pourquoi elle s'entêtait à lire cet… engin de torture, un claquement sonore se fit entendre à l'intérieur de la maison. Avant même de l'avoir décidé, elle se retrouva debout et filant vers le hall d'entrée. Là, l'arbre de Loki, couvert de fleurs rouges, venait de passer du noir au vert émeraude.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que quoi ? balbutia la jeune femme.

Deux secondes plus tard, une forme sombre apparut au niveau du plafond et s'écrasa comme une masse sur le sol du hall d'entrée.

\- J'en ai tellement ras le cul de me péter le nez ! rugit une voix masculine familière. Je ne fais plus que ça depuis des mois, y en a marre, merde !

Loki s'interrompit en voyant une paire de pieds en tongs se poser juste sous son nez.

\- Une cape jaune, vraiment ? Tu n'avais rien de plus ringard ?

\- Et c'est la femme en tongs orange fluo qui dit ça ? persifla Loki en se relevant, tout sourire.

Le grand sourire tordu qui s'étalait sur le visage de son amie était éblouissant, et Loki se prit à réfréner une envie soudaine de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Pas trop de problèmes avec le S.H.I.E.L.D. ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Non, c'est plutôt eux qui ont eu des problèmes avec moi. Tu en as mis du temps pour t'évader ! Je me suis sentie tellement seule que je me suis mariée !

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?!

\- Bien sûr que non, mais presque ! Enfin… je suis sortie avec un gars l'année dernière, mais il était inintéressant au mieux, chiant comme la pluie au pire.

\- Pourquoi es-tu sortie avec lui alors ?

\- Il avait un joli derrière.

\- Oh.

\- Ouais. Et sinon, ton évasion tardive ?

\- Oh, il s'est passé plein de choses. Mon frère m'a sorti de cellule pour sauver sa copine, j'en ai profité pour m'enfuir, évidemment, puis je suis devenu roi sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

\- Une calamité pour une diva comme toi !

\- Très drôle. Après mon frère a découvert le pot-aux-roses, il m'a traîné sur Terre pour récupérer Odin, qui nous a claqué entre les doigts. Et on a découvert au même moment qu'il y avait des sorciers sur Midgard et que Thor avait une grande sœur maléfique.

\- Elle est comment ?

\- Morte, avec un peu de chance. On a peut-être un peu détruit Asgard pour la vaincre, donc là on a deux mille asgardiens à reloger sur Terre.

\- T'es au courant pour la surpopulation ? Nan, j'ai rien dit, oublie. Tu n'aurais pas un peu grossi ?

\- Mais non, du tout !

\- Si, tu as grossi. M'est avis que tu as forcé sur les cocktails alcoolisés et les cuisses de poulet, mon chou. Et ce cube pas discret qui se trouve dans la poche derrière ta fesse gauche ?

\- Ah, c'est le Tesseract. Je l'ai récupéré en passant.

\- Hm hm.

\- Comment va Sigyn au fait ?

\- Oh, parfait, elle chasse les souris, les oiseaux, les facteurs et les nuages !

\- C'est bien mon chat ça ! Donc, j'aurais peut-être besoin de ton aide pour pouvoir parler à Tony Stark.

\- Oooooh, tu vas lui avouer ton amuuuuur ?

\- Non, je dois lui dire qu'un vaisseau extraterrestre va arriver et qu'il ne faudra pas l'abattre, genre, sous _aucun_ prétexte.

\- Tch. Et donc Môssieur revient parce qu'il a besoin d'aide, c'est ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu d'autre occasion de revenir, figure-toi !

Elisabeth le regarda, prit son air le plus malicieux et lui fila une pichenette dans le nez.

\- D'accord, je vais t'aider, à deux conditions. D'une, tu me changes ces fringues atroces.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et laissa un costume trois pièces remplacer son ensemble avant camoufler le Tesseract sous la forme d'une chaussette bleue qu'il fourra dans un tiroir.

\- Ensuite, j'ai un truc pour toi.

\- Vraiment ?

Liz alla chercher un papier plié en quatre dans un meuble et revint pour le lui donner, un air extrêmement satisfait sur le visage.

\- Facture pour 3 bandes de gaze, un litre de désinfectant, trente centimètres de fil pour suture stérile, trente pancakes, cinq bols de soupe, une cheminée, une porte d'entrée… Tu te fous de moi là ?

\- Mais que nenni, mon prince, roucoula la brune. Bon, on va le voir, le beau Tony ?

* * *

Dans le hall de la tour Stark, Loki passait d'un pied à l'autre, nerveux. Il attendait que la réceptionniste leur accorde enfin une minute pour lui dire ce qu'ils venaient faire ici, mais cette dinde était au téléphone depuis dix bonnes minutes. Elisabeth, à côté de lui, donnait l'impression qu'elle était ravie d'être là. C'était la première fois que le dieu des Menteurs se trouvait en territoire ennemi avec un plan aussi naze.

Enfin, la stratégie du "A l'aide" de Thor était bon deuxième, dans le style des plans bancals.

\- Voilà, excusez-moi pour l'attente. Que puis-je pour vous ? dit enfin la blondasse en tailleur derrière son comptoir.

\- Nous avons rendez-vous avec Mr Stark à 11 heures, déclara posément Liz.

\- Bien sûr, permettez que je vérifie sur l'agenda de Mr Stark, sourit l'agaçante mortelle.

Elle tapota sur son clavier, ouvrit l'agenda d'Iron Man et Loki lança un petit sort de rien du tout pour placer le nom de son amie dans le programme.

\- Ah, effectivement. Je préviens Mr Stark, un instant s'il vous plaît.

* * *

Tony Stark, écroulé à côté de son divan préféré, faisait tourner un verre de tequila entre ses mains quand le numéro de l'accueil de Stark Industries s'afficha sur son portable.

\- J'ai ici une certaine Mme Monroe qui a rendez-vous à 11 heures avec vous, Monsieur, fit la réceptionniste quand il décrocha.

\- Monroe ?

\- Oui Monsieur.

L'homme plus qu'imbibé cacha le micro de son appareil.

\- JARVIS, montre-moi les caméras du hall, s'il te plaît.

\- Bien sûr monsieur.

Une représentation holographique de l'accueil lui apparut aussitôt, et il reconnut de loin la petite brune qu'il avait un jour rencontrée dans un magasin de luxe. Un homme l'accompagnait, mais il portait un chapeau démodé, empêchant Tony de le reconnaître.

\- Salle de conférence numéro 3, merci Kelly, dit-il finalement à la blonde.

* * *

\- J'ai jamais vu d'ascenseur aussi rapide de ma vie, commenta Elisabeth en entrant dans la salle de conférence qu'on leur avait indiquée.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit le moment d'admirer l'architecture, Liz, la tança nerveusement le géant des glaces en serrant son sac en papier contre lui.

\- Relaaaax, je suis sûre qu'il va nous écouter.

\- Elisabeth Monroe, déclara une voix grave derrière eux. Si on m'avait dit que je vous reverrais un jour !

\- Monsieur Stark ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! fit chaleureusement Liz en serrant la main du milliardaire.

\- De même. Savez-vous que je regarde l'enregistrement de votre interrogatoire quand je n'ai pas le moral ? Votre habileté à moucher Fury a fait le tour du S.H.I.E.L.D. !

\- Si vous pouviez me prêter la vidéo, j'aimerais beaucoup la passer dans ma salle d'attente !

Tony fit un grand - mais triste- sourire, puis son regard tomba sur Loki.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? paniqua-t-il en pâlissant.

\- Je ne viens pas en ennemi, calmez-vous s'il vous plaît, répondit posément le dieu brun.

\- Bien sûr, vous ne venez pas ici pour essayer de dominer le monde. Je vais vous croire, vous avez raison.

\- Je viens de la part de Thor et du docteur Banner, avança Loki en se tendant, prêt à se défendre au cas où une armure surgirait d'un placard.

\- Et où étaient-ils, ces deux-là, pendant que tout partait en couille avec Capslock ?! s'énerva le playboy.

\- Ils étaient dans une arène où perdre un combat signifiait la mort, répondit sèchement le dieu. Et ai-je mentionné que le docteur Banner est resté coincé sous sa forme de Hulk pendant près de deux ans ? Il a failli ne jamais redevenir lui-même.

\- Quoi, le type gentil, là ?! s'exclama Liz, qui n'était pas au courant.

Tony se pinça l'arête du nez, atterré par ces nouvelles.

\- Ils sont en vie ?

\- Oui, et ils vont bien. Enfin, Thor a un léger problème de vue, mais ils sont relativement en bonne santé.

\- Dieu merci… soupira l'ancien Marchand de Mort en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

\- Ils m'envoient vous prévenir de leur arrivée accompagnés de la population d'Asgard.

\- Quoi ?!

Loki lui tendit le paquet contenant le t-shirt kitsch et prit place en face d'Iron Man.

\- Restez assis, nous avons énormément de choses à nous dire, je pense.

* * *

 _Tadadam ! C'est fini !_

 _(Pour de bon cette fois, mais il est possible qu'une suite centrée sur un petit Ironfrost sorte un jour ! Ne désespérez donc pas !)_

 _Reviews, critiques, massepains au chocolat ? J'accepte tout !_


End file.
